Playing Magnus (Malec)
by theolivetree
Summary: "What's your name?" The man asked, pinning Alec with his burning gaze once again. "Alec." He breathed. "Well Alec. You have the most beautiful eyes. Would you care to spend the night with me?" That was precisely when Alec's brain stopped thinking, and his tongue started talking. "I'm not, uh, gay. Sorry." Oh poor Alec. What have you gotten yourself into?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters =)

Alec tapped the bar absentmindedly with his index finger, staring wistfully into his still full glass. The bright, multicolored lights were flashing throughout the club, groups of people clustered along the dance floor, dancing and grinding back and forth. The ground shook with every thump of the blasting music.

Sitting alone at the bar in a club filled with drunken teenagers was quite possibly one of the very _last_ ways Alec wanted to be spending his Saturday night, but his sister, Isabelle, had insisted. She had arrived at his front door just a few hours ago, demanded he make himself presentable, and then dragged him from his apartment. She had claimed she needed someone to drive her home, since she was planning on getting wasted, but both Isabelle and Alec knew she could have just as easily gotten a cab. No, Alec was well aware that the real reason she had hauled him to the club was that she was worried about him. She had reminded him more than once that wasting away his life in the solitary confines of his apartment was not natural; rather, she had declared, it was the best possible way to ensure that he would die alone. He hadn't the heart to tell her that everyone died alone, whether or not you were in a relationship.

At the moment, Isabelle was dancing vivaciously on the floor, hands braced against the back of someone standing in front of her, eyes closed and hips swaying. Alec sighed, swishing the brown liquid in his glass around. He didn't know why he'd ordered it: he didn't even drink. He sniffed at the alcohol, then pushed the glass away, disgusted.

He suddenly felt someone tap his shoulder lightly.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Alec nearly jumped a foot in the air at the sound of the voice that had abruptly appeared behind him. Blushing furiously at having been scared so easily, he turned to look at the person who had very nearly given him a heart attack.

He blinked, looked, and blinked again, sure the person in front of him was a figment of his imagination, caused by the sudden rush of blood to the head he has just felt. But no, the stranger had to be real, as Alec was fairly sure his imagination was not quite creative enough to come up with _this_. The man standing in front of him was tall, probably an inch or two taller than Alec, and was muscular and lithe, like a cat. He had olive-colored skin, and black hair spiked into what could only be described as a perfectly controlled, artistically arranged bed-head. His almond shaped eyes were outlined in gold eyeliner and showered in sparkles, but even his eccentric make-up could not hope to match the brilliance of his eyes. _Those eyes_, Alec thought to himself. He could've stared at them all day. They were green with flecks of gold and had elongated, slit pupils, like a cat. They almost seemed to have their own luminescence, they glowed so brightly. Alec shivered imperceptibly, his own ice-water blue eyes taking in the man's attire.

His shoes were black, knee-high boots with rainbow soles, and he wore skin-tight, glittery green jeans that somehow managed to catch the color of his eyes just _so_, paired with a plain black vest that hung open, exposing his bare chest underneath. And what a nice chest it was, Alec thought to himself, plainly staring at the hard plains of the man's stomach, the carefully defined muscles, somehow unable to pull his eyes away.

Alec vaguely registered the sound of the strange man clearing his throat, placing his hands on his hips.

"Enjoying the view?" Alec tore his eyes from the man's chest, embarrassed that he had been caught staring so openly. He ducked his head quickly, hoping the dark lights of the club would be enough to hide his bright red cheeks. He glanced up to the man's face once more, quickly snatching another peek at his spiked hair before looking away again, unable to hold his piercing gaze. Alec's mind struggled to form a coherent thought, to string a couple words together, _anything_ to stop those strangely beautiful, unnerving cat eyes from staring at him so intensely.

"W-what?" Alec sputtered, mentally smacking himself for sounding so incompetent. The man's lips twitched up into the shadow of either a smile or smirk; Alec could not tell which.

"I asked if you were waiting for someone?" He said, gesturing at Alec's still full glass. Alec refused to meet his gaze, studiously picking out the finer cracks and imperfections in the bar instead. He could almost _feel_ the man's eyes on him, watching him. Alec's heart was pounding faster than he had thought possible, until he was sure it was going to beat its way out of his chest. He swallowed, suddenly wishing he had decided to take at least one sip of his drink.

"Um, n-no. I'm alon- no, wait. I mean, I-I _am _here with someone, they...they just..." He trailed off, glancing back to the dance floor that, now of all times, Isabelle was noticeably absent from. "Well, I mean, they were over there, but, um...they seemed to have...um..." His voice drifted off into a whisper as even more blood rushed to his face. He gripped the bar with one hand, fervently wishing that the ground would open up and swallow him whole, but with no such luck.

"I see." The man said. Alec gripped the bar even harder, his knuckles turning white. _Close your eyes, count to ten, click your heels three times..._ he thought to himself, resorting to counting the number of specks of paint on the counter. "Well, there must be something pretty damn interesting on that bar." The man declared, peering at Alec strangely. Alec bit his lip. _Say something!Anything! _He mentally berated himself.

"Um, yah. It's, uh, made of some real quality...um...wood." Was it too late for the apocalypse? For flying pigs, for mammoth snails, for a giant man-eating monster to appear out of the wall? Would god do nothing to help him? Alec wondered, reminding himself that this was why he never left his apartment, and this was also why he was planning on never doing so again.

Geeze, could he really not even lace together one coherent sentence when he was in front of a stranger? Even if said stranger was extremely hot and, well, for all considerable purposes, shirtless? There was a momentary pause in the music as the songs changed, and Alec gathered up his courage, and what little remained of his pride, as he prepared to say something to counteract his previous statement. _What should I even say?_ He wondered. _Should I ask him if he wants to dance? Hold on, does that sound too gay? Is he straight? Do I even _want_ to dance? Wait, no straight man could wear that much glitter, right? _Alec bit his lip. _When did talking become so difficult?_

"Cat got your tongue?" The man asked from behind him. Exasperated, and determined that if he could not talk to this person, then the least he could was _look_ at him, Alec turned around, reaching his gaze upward until his eyes met those of the stranger. He was standing with one hip cocked to the side, and one delicate eyebrow raised, waiting for an answer. Alec hadn't even said anything yet, and he could already feel himself blushing. _Say something, damn it!_ His eyes could not help but flick down to the man's toned chest once again.

"You have some very nice...uh, stomach muscles." Alec managed to sputter out, his face red as a tomato.

"Why thank you. I like to think so myself, but it's always nice when someone complements your appearance, especially when they happen to be staring so openly." He winked at Alec's dumbfounded expression. "Don't worry, love, looking's free, but touching will cost you." _What is wrong with me?_ Alec wondered, having to physically restrain himself from reaching up a hand to fan his heated face as the man readjusted his vest, exposing a strip of skin just above the waistline of his jeans. Alec gulped. _Isabelle, any time now would be great_...

"What's your name?" The man asked, pinning Alec with his burning gaze once again.

"Alec." He breathed.

"Well, Alec, you have the most beautiful eyes. Would you care to come home with me for the night?" Alex's eyebrows shot up towards is hairline. He was just so...straightforward; it threw Alec completely off balance. Alec backtracked furiously. _What the hell do I say to _that_? How does he even know I bat for that team?_ Alec didn't think then, just opened his mouth and hoped his tongue knew what it was doing, because his brain certainly didn't.

"I don't, uh, swing that way. Sorry."

"Oh really?" _Oh shit._ Alec thought. _How do I prove it? Hold on, why'd I tell him I was straight? ... Damn it, stop staring at his abs!_

"Uh, yah. I'm actually here with my girlfriend. She's...uh...over there." Alec waved his hand vaguely in the air, not pointing in any real direction.

"And what's her name again?"

"Um..." _Think, Alec, think!_ "Ya know..." The man raised an eyebrow.

"May I meet her?" Alec wanted to slap himself, and then punch himself, and then quite possibly run himself into a wall so that he might pass out and finally stop making a complete and utter fool out of himself.

"You know, I don't think that's such a great idea..." The man smiled and winked at Alec with one glittery eyelid.

"Sure it is! I would just _love_ to meet your _girlfriend_, Alec. Where is she?" The man asked, looking over Alec's shoulder, appearing as if to be searching for Alec's mysteriously absent girlfriend.

"Uh, right over there, I think." Alec mumbled, turning around and hoping with hope beyond hope that his dear sister, who had never once in his lifetime left him alone when he wanted to be alone, would appear the one time he did actually need her. No such luck. _Shitshitshitshitshitshit._ Alec thought.

"Oh! There she is!" Alec said, waving at some invisible figure as he jumped down from the stool he was sitting on and weaved his way through the crowd, the stranger close behind him. Alec glanced around for a female, any female at all that looked like they were relatively alone. Frantically, he finally spotted one in a corner, a pretty brunette walking aimlessly through the crowd, a glass in one hand. Alec charged toward the girl, scowl set in place as he realized he was being manipulated so easily, and by a stranger at that. The brunette didn't even glance at Alec as she walked right past him, headed to the bar. With a giant step, Alec _lunged_ at her, grasping her arm with his hand, unfortunately happening to grab the hand she was holding her drink with.

The cool alcohol splashed into Alec's face and down the front of his shirt, bathing him in the putrid smell. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Alec tightened his grip on the girl, spinning her around to face the stranger.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl gasped, swiping at Alec's dripping face with her hand, and missing by quite a large margin. _Great. She's drunk._ Alec mentally cursed himself.

"Oh, don't worry about it, um, honey. I just wanted you to meet my...friend." Alec motioned at the man. The girl nodded brightly, before something seemed to register in her mind, and she frowned.

"Hold on, I don't know y-" Alec yanked on the girl's arm.

"You're right, you don't know _him_. So I'm going to _introduce_ you." Alec said, squeezing the fingers he had wrapped around the girl's arm threateningly.

"Right..." She said, obviously confused. The man raised his eyebrows, but made no comment. Alec could feel his black shirt sticking to his chest as the alcohol dripped down his skin, and he grimaced at the sensation.

"So, um, this is my girlfriend, uh-" He turned to the girl, trying to communicate his intentions with his eyes.

"Um, Rachel. My name's Rachel." She said before reaching out and shaking hands with the man, still frowning, teetering and swaying slightly on her feet.

"Right, uh, Rachel. And this is my friend - um, I actually don't know your name." Alec said, turning to the stranger. The man's eyes lit up as he grinned, flashing a thousand watt smile at Alec. As he opened his mouth to speak, Rachel leaned in closer so she could hear the man's response over the pounding of the music, and Alec unconsciously did as well, wanting to know just who this curious, flamboyant, hot, cat-eyed man was.

"Call me Magnus."

AN: So...this is my first time writing anything like this, so bear (?) with me if its a little messy ;)

is it any good?

thoughts?

should i keep going or is too cliche?

do i deserve a review for making it so long? =D

and if i do continue to update this story, it might be a little sporatic cuz i dont know when inspiration will hit me, but ill try to upload as frequently as possible, mabye once a week or so...

honestly guys, please tell me what u think: i love hearing what you have to say and knowing whether my writing completely sucks or not (sometimes it even guilts me into updating fast, hint hint)

don't forget to answer the poll on my page: who's your fav couple in Mortal Instruments?

review = love

Share the love guys!

~ Olive


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All of these characters are owned by Cassandra Clare =)**

**Chapter Two**

"You did _what_?" Isabelle cried from her position on the couch across from Alec. He winced. It was Sunday, the morning after his night at the club. Isabelle had ended up sleeping over at his apartment because she was too drunk to walk in a straight line, let alone get home safely. In Alec's opinion, it was a miracle she was able to sit up straight from the hangover she must have.

"What else was I supposed to do?" Alec demanded. Isabelle snorted, tucking her feet up under her.

"I don't know, maybe actually tell him you're _gay_ and _interested_?" Alec ran a hand through his hair, his cheeks turning slightly pink as he remembered just how much a fool he'd made of himself.

"I wasn't thinking right, okay? I was tired, it was late, he was shirtless-" He cut himself off suddenly. _Oops_. He hadn't meant to share that particular piece of information with his sister. When he looked across the room at her, she was silently laughing, clutching her stomach.

"So _that's_ why you acted like such an idiot? You were too busy staring at his abs?" She had to stop talking momentarily as another wave of laughter descended on her. Gasping, she leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes, still chuckling slightly. "I never knew you were so _horny_, Alec." He blushed furiously then, his face turning scarlet.

"Like you wouldn't have done the same thing." He grumbled, picking at a stray piece of lint on the side of the armchair he was sitting on.

"Oh no, you're right, I would have totally did what you did: denied my sexuality and then..." She laughed again, shaking her head. "I can't even say it." There was a short moment of comfortable silence in the apartment between the two before Isabelle continued. "So was it nice?"

"What?" Alec snapped, still fuming at having been ridiculed so harshly.

"His chest! If you stared at it so intently, it must have been pretty nice. I want all the details. Did he have washboard abs? Six pack? Eight pack? You cannot deny me these details, Alec." She said, eyes trained intently on his face. He sniffed, suddenly aware of how blunt his sister was, and how much it reminded him of the man - Magnus. _Such a strange, unique name,_ he thought.

"I mean, it was, um, not unpleasant." Images of Magnus' naked torso floated behind Alec's eyes, and he mentally slapped himself as, yet again, he felt himself blushing. Isabelle smacked her knee.

"Just go ahead and say it, damn it! You liked him! You think he was hot as hell! You confessed your undying love to him because he's bringing sexy back!" Alec winced again at her sudden outburst.

"He was...generally pleasing to look at." Alec admitted, as even more tantalizing images started to float across his mind. _That hair...and those abs...and those eyes..._Alec sighed contentedly. A smile slowly crept its way across Isabelle's face.

"And...?" Isabelle demanded. Alec stirred the coffee in his mug absentmindedly, his mind brought abruptly back to the present as Isabelle talked. Speaking directly to the floor, Alec said,

"And I may have felt a minor attraction to him that caused some slightly abnormal behavior."

"There's the understatement of the year!" Isabelle declared. Alec sighed and stood, stretching softly as he picked up his mug and made his way towards the connected kitchen. His bare feet thudded softly across the floor, the feel of the cold tile under him making him shiver slightly.

"Grab me an aspirin, will you?" Isabelle asked from her place on the couch. "This headache is killing me." Alec sighed and nodded, only a few feet from the sink with his empty, dirty mug in hand.

_"Briiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggg!"_ Alec's cell phone shrieked from inside his back pocket, vibrating violently as it did so. Alec made a muffled sound in surprise, his coffee mug falling from his hand and plummeting through the air as he jumped. It hit the ground and shattered, and Alec cursed as he dug his phone out of his pocket, careful not to accidentally step in the carnage of his coffee mug.

"Everything alright in there?" Isabelle asked from the living room. Alec grunted an affirmative, his cell phone still bleating in his hand. He didn't recognize the number, but shrugged and accepted the call anyways, bringing the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Alec waited for a moment, expecting a response. When none came, he tried again. "Hello?"

"Who is it?" Isabelle called. Alec shushed her.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Alec repeated. A moment of silence passed.

"HELLO!" It sounded to Alec as if someone was standing next to him with a bull horn, shouting in his ear. Alec involuntarily cringed at the sound, and his hand went into a spasm, throwing the phone clear across the kitchen into the small living room.

Alec's ears were ringing as he blinked, trying to process what had just happened. He stared at his now empty hand, wondering momentarily why he'd thought to _throw_ the phone instead of, say, put it down on the counter. _Why in the world would anyone answer the phone like that?_ Alec thought, shaking his head, partly bemused, and partly irritated.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?" Isabelle shouted. When Alec peered into the living room, he saw she was curled into a protective ball on the sofa, arms wrapped around her head. He took a moment to admire her reflexes, as he assumed he must've thrown the phone right at, or directly above, her head. "If you wanted me to leave, you could've just asked me! Jesus, it's like the word 'subtle' means absolutely nothing to the male species." Alec chuckled slightly, picking his way carefully around the sharp pieces of his ruined mug. His phone was lying at the base of the farthest wall of the living room. He went to retrieve it, ignoring his sister's babbling from behind him. As he bent down to pick it up, he noticed an apple-sized hole in the wall, directly above where his phone was. Alec frowned, running his hand over the opening in the otherwise smooth wall. He would have to get that fixed.

He picked up the phone, checking the screen for cracks. There was none that he could see. This time, when he held the phone to his face, he kept it a safe distance away, ready to move if farther from his sensitive ears at a moment's notice, if the need arose.

"Hello?" Alec repeated softly.

"Goddamn masochist." Isabelle muttered darkly from behind him. Alec frowned at her.

"Hello? Hello? Alec, is that you darling? Who's that yelling obscenities in the background?" Alec took a moment to glare at Isabelle before responding.

"Um, yes, this is Alec. Who's this?" There was a momentary pause.

"I am mildly offended, my blue-eyed friend. Do you not remember me? The handsome man who stole your heart and offered you his home? No?" Alec pulled the phone away from his ear, looked at it, and put it back by the side of his head again.

"Magnus?" Alec finally asked, guessing no one else would be speaking to him in such a provocative manner. Isabelle physically brightened from across the room when she heard that name. She then proceeded to jump up from the couch, sidling up to Alec's side.

"Ohh, are you talking to your smexy shirtless friend?" Isabelle stage-whispered to Alec. He clamped his hand over the phone.

"Are you trying to make me sound like an idiot?" He hissed at her.

"Too late." She whispered back. Alec replaced the phone at his ear.

"You think I'm sexy?" Magnus asked, sounding highly amused.

"No! No! I mean, that wasn't me!"

"So you don't think I'm sexy?" Alec bit his lip. Would he always find it this impossible to have a logical conversation with Magnus?

"You're - I mean, you are, um, certainly very appealing..." Isabelle was hunched over beside him, trying desperately not to make any noise as she laughed.

"I thought you were straight?" Magnus asked, and Alec could just imagine him quirking an eyebrow. _Damn. He hasn't forgotten that_. Alec fervently wished he could rewind last night's events.

"I, I am. I'm just...I'm sure those that do find men attractive would find you very, um...desirable. Just... not me." Alec finished lamely. He could hear Magnus chuckling on the other end of the phone. "How did you get my number?"

"I have my ways. But that's not why I called, now is it?" Isabelle had regained her composure, and now had her ear pressed to the other side of the phone in order to catch Magnus' words. Alec swatted at her, but she shot him a look and didn't move an inch. "No, I was just wondering if you and - Rachel, was it? - would like to accompany me and a friend to the movies tonight." Isabelle turned to stare at Alec with wide eyes, wilding shaking her head yes. Alec turned away from her.

"Rachel?" Alec asked, seriously confused. "Who's Rach-ahhhhhh!" Isabelle snatched the phone from his hand, pressing it against her ear.

"Oh yes, Mr. Magnus, me and my _boyfriend_-" She shot Alec a look. "Would just love to join you." A reply came from Magnus, but Alec was too far away to hear it clearly.

"Oh, sorry, he can't talk right now. He 's just, um..." Isabelle glanced at Alec with frantic eyes, waving her one free hand wildly. Alec shrugged: he had absolutely no idea what was going on. "Um, he - he just caught sight of a lovely, um pigeon." Another few words came from Magnus. "Oh, yes. It was quite beautiful. He's just gone to go and try to catch it now." Alec smacked his forehead with his hand, wishing he could strangle his sister. "Yes, that sounds good. 7:00 at the theater. Yup. Sure. Bye!" Isabelle ended the call, throwing the phone onto the couch. Isabelle turned to Alec. "You are completely useless you are." She accused, pointing a finger at him.

"Me?! How about you?! Could you honestly not think of anything better than PIGEONS?" Alec shouted, mortified that Magnus might think he was some bird-crazed freak now. "Why didn't you just hand the phone to me?"

"Because you would've made a bigger fool of yourself than you already had! And talk about doing stupid things, at least I could remember your girlfriends name!" Isabelle shouted back. Alec huffed and crossed his arms, a though suddenly dawning on him.

"Isabelle! I can't bring Rachel!" She frowned.

"Why ever not?" Alec was ready to tear his hair out at his sister's obstinacy.

"Because I don't even know her phone number, let alone her last name!" Alec exclaimed. Isabelle just looked at him.

"Well why not?" Alec opened his mouth, then closed it again.

"Because I didn't think I'd be going on some crazy ass goose chase trying to convince a gay man I'm straight, that's why?!" Isabelle was not chagrined in the least.

"Well just go alone and tell him she's sick. Better yet, why don't you just tell him the truth and get it over with? It's bound to happen eventually."

"Because then he'll think I'm a liar! Who wants to be friends with a liar?! I certainly don't! And I can't go alone because he's said he's bringing a friend; the last thing I want to be is a third wheel!" Alec was in full melt-down mode by that point, yanking at his hair with his hands and pacing restlessly back and forth across the apartment. Isabelle thought for a moment, before she brightened suddenly.

"That's easy! Tell him Rachel and you broke up because...I don't know, because something. We'll think of that later. And then I'll go with you!" Alec frowned at her.

"I'm not pretending your my girlfriend. That is where I draw the line." Isabelle gave him a scathing look.

"No, stupid. Take me as your sister. You know, because I actually am?"

"Oh." Alec said, then looked at the ground.

"What, you don't want me to come?" Isabelle demanded.

"Well, no, it's just..."

"Just _what_, Alec?" He traced a crack in the cold tile with his foot, his hair sticking out in all directions from where he'd run his hands though it.

"You're just so ... I don't know, _desirable_, Izzy. What if he sees me next to you and just...just sees how much better you are?" He glanced up at her from under his hair. Isabelle sighed, exasperated.

"Alec, I'm not-"

"Yes, you are!" Alec said, beginning to raise his voice. "Boys and girls alike throw themselves at you just to get a chance to be with you, the great, beautiful Isabelle. You and Jace both... And then there's me." His voice grew softer. "No one's busting their ass to be with me when I've got siblings like _you_." He looked up again, slightly ashamed to have said so much. Isabelle walked towards him, standing on her tiptoes to wrap him in a hug.

"Oh, Alec. Was I the one he flirted with at the bar? No. It was you. He likes _you_ Alec. He doesn't even _like_ women." Isabelle said, her words muffled slightly by his shirt. Alec sniffed.

"But I'm just so damn sensitive. No one likes to be around a cry baby." He could feel Isabelle smile into his shoulder.

"But that's what makes you so damn adorable. Just keep looking at him with those eyes of yours, and he'll never be able to stay away." Alec groaned.

"But _Izzy_," Alec groaned again, realizing the precariousness of his situation. "He thinks I'm _straight._" Isabelle pulled back slightly, looking Alec in the eye.

"Well whose fault is that? Besides, it won't take much encouragement on your part to change his mind. Especially not if you..." She frowned. "Well, never mind, that'll probably come later." She looked up to see Alec's face was, once again, flushed bright red. "I would say _much_ later," she patted him on the shoulder, "but considering how erotic you were last night, I wouldn't really believe it." He looked at her then, face turning more crimson by the second.

"Izzy..."

"Don't worry. You can thank me later. I've got a few favors in mind." She walked a few steps towards his bedroom, then stopped and turned back around, rubbing her palms together manically. "Now. I've got six hours to make you presentable." She pulled a hair tie off her thin wrist, twisting her hair up into a high-perched bun. "I can do this." The mad glint in her eyes made Alec want to run. He gulped.

"Are you sure about this Izzy? I could always just go in some khaki shorts..." He trailed off as he saw the death look she was giving him.

"Nonsense. You will look spec-tac-u-lar." Despite her enthusiastic attitude, Alec wasn't quite so sure. He could only hope his sister knew what she was doing.

* * *

**AN: (Please Read!)**

**So...yah. Sorry about this chapter. It was kinda dull, but it was a filler chapter so...I promise the next one will be better! But this really had to be in here for the next bit to make sense. I apologize =(**

**So I'll try to make each chapter at least 2,000 words long, but no promises**

**Don't forget to take the poll on my profile: which couple do you like most in the Mortal instruments?**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**More REVIEWS means faster UPLOADS! **

**If I get 7 reviews for this chapter, I promise to upload the day I receive the 7th review! If not, I'll upload in a week or two depending on how much homework I have and how motivated I am to procrastinate on that homework =)**

**- do i deserve a review for making it 2 and a half thousand words long? pretty please?**

**Let me know what you think! I love to hear what you have to say! You guys always manage to make me laugh =)**

**Also let me know if I made any mistakes! Thanks for reading this incredibly long AN! Just as a test, if you write a review and you read this AN, put a smiley face at the end of the review, so I know how many people actually do.**

**let me know if you liked it? maybe? (even though this chapter was kinda terrible, sorry)**

**R&R**

**thanks!**

**bye!**

**~Olive**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **as usual, I own no characters =)

**Chapter 3**

Isabelle slammed the car door shut, her bangles twinkling as they jumped up her arm. Alec was already waiting for her at the rear end of her car, nervously tugging down the end of his bright blue shirt. Isabelle narrowed her eyes at him, slapping his hands away from the hem of his top.

"Stop fussing! You look amazing!" Alec glanced at her nervously from under his eyelashes.

"Do I really? Or do I just look like a cheap fake next to you?" Not giving him time to dodge, Isabelle swung her small purse at him, smacking him with a dull _thunk_ on the ribs. Alec winced, rubbing at the spot.

"What do you carry in there? Rocks?" Isabelle hitched the purse up onto her shoulder, lifting her nose into the air.  
"Be careful what you say, or next time I will." Alec shook his head, his left side throbbing softly as he moved towards the theatre. Isabelle reached out for his arm, lacing his fingers through hers. "I meant what I said." She murmured to him, her heels clicking against the pavement as they walked.

"I know. I'll try not to make you mad." He acquiesced. She smiled at him sourly.

"No. I mean about how you look. You really are quite handsome, Alec. Magnus better keep his arm around you tonight. Everyone's gonna want you. You look gorgeous." And he did. Despite his slight slouch and throbbing ribs, his white jeans hugged him in all the right ways, and his tight blue shirt picked up the wandering hues in his eyes, giving them the most amazing brilliance.

"Thank you, Izzy." She smiled at him, giving his fingers a squeeze. They continued across the parking lot, sharing a companionable silence as Alec wondered what movie they would be seeing. Rather, Alec was trying to concentrate on wondering what movie they would be seeing, but was actually rather worried about who this 'friend' Magnus had said he was bringing with him was. Would he actually be a 'friend' or was Magnus just trying to show off? But wait, why would Magnus be doing that if he thought Alec was straight? And even if Alec had told Magnus he was gay, Magnus wouldn't be pining after Alec when he could have any other boy he wanted, would he? Alec was vaguely aware that it was probably not good for him to over think things like this, but he couldn't seem to make himself stop.

Alec was taking a step forward to cross the road to the ticket booth when Isabelle pulled, rather sharply, on his left hand.

"Alec, don't-" But Alec was much too engrossed in his own thoughts to take heed to what Isabelle was trying to say, or to even stop to listen. He put his left foot onto the road, striding confidently across it just as a sleek black vehicle _vrooomed_ across the street. Completely oblivious, Alec put his right foot down, still walking forwards, while Isabelle tried unsuccessfully to tug him back to the safety of the sidewalk with his arm. The driver of the car slammed on the brakes, the tires screeching as Alec finally looked up into the oncoming headlights, letting out a startled yelp.

Cursing wildly, Isabelle _shoved_ Alec roughly, deciding that if she could not pull Alec back to the sidewalk, the least she could do was try to remove him from the path of the still oncoming car. Alec unceremoniously tumbled across the road, arms cart wheeling and feet tangling together as the force of Isabelle's push sent him careening sideways. He narrowly escaped the bumper of the car before his still entangled feet found the curb. Alec lurched forward, the pavement rushing up to meet his face as he cringed and clumsily attempted to bring his hands up in time to stop his fall.

Alec hit the cement, his head thwacking against the ground painfully as his hands finally found the pavement, too late. Alec groaned, his vision flickering as his head throbbed painfully. He dimly heard Isabelle let out a shriek, and the high-pitched noise felt like nails digging into his brain. Alec groaned again, his eyes screwed shut as he heard the sound of a car door opening and then being slammed closed violently.

"Alright! That's it!" He dimly heard Isabelle shouting to the person who had just exited the car. "Let me see your face - let me at it! You wanna piece of me?" Alec could only hope the driver was wise enough to keep their mouth shut at this jest. "All I wanted was one, just _one_ nice night out to try and convince my half-assed brother that there is more to life than the four walls of his stinky apartment, but no! One drunken lunatic-" Alec could feel his lunch somewhere in the back of his throat, and he was vaguely wondering if there were chunks of his brain lying across the pavement. At the same time, his mind was taking in Isabelle's shouted words, and in his muddled state, he was not quite if he should feel grateful for his obnoxiously loud sister, or mildly offended.

"Ah-hem." Was the only sound the stranger made, and yet Alec could hear Isabelle suddenly catch her breath.

"Oh - um, well, isn't this quite a strange ... happenstance." Isabelle stuttered. Alec's brain momentarily forgot to recognize the significance of the situation, until he suddenly registered that Isabelle, his crazy sister, was almost _never_ speechless, and yet she was now.

"Quite." The - decidedly male- stranger replied. The next thing Alec was aware of was the pitter-patter of approaching footsteps, and he suddenly realized he was still lying face-down on the sidewalk. Despite himself, Alec blushed. Then there were two strong hands on his shoulder, gently turning him over until he was facing the swirling night sky. Magnus' face swam into Alec's line of vision, and he momentarily wondered if he was dreaming. Or drunk. Magnus made a _tsk_ing sound, and Isabelle's face appeared behind Magnus.

"Oh, Alec. How do you have such an uncanny ability to make a fool of yourself?" Isabelle asked, sounding genuinely dumbfounded. Magnus seemed to smile then, and Alec couldn't help himself. He _giggled_ then, not really sure what was happening, but, at the same time, all too aware that Magnus was above him and smiling. Alec wasn't quite sure what Magnus was smiling at, though he had a faint sense it might be at his expense, but seeing Magnus happy made Alec feel happy. It also made strange butterflies erupt in Alec's some-what sick stomach, which may have contributed to the giggling. The giggling might have also had something to do with the fact that Alec could still feel the warmth of Magnus' hands on his shoulder through his T-Shirt.

"Can you hear me, Alec?" Alec giggled again as Magnus' face did a pirouette before Alec's eyes, and he reached up a hand to try and grab onto Magnus' face to hold it in place before he realized his hands were pinned beneath his back. Alec wriggled, producing a fish-like effect as he struggled to pry his hands out from under his back. "Alec? Do you feel okay?" Magnus asked.

Alec felt more than okay. He loved how his name sounded as it rolled off Magnus' tongue, sweet and sugary sounding, each syllable appearing somehow profound in its own way. Alec also liked the way Magnus' eyes were staring at him, so intently, as if Alec were the only other person in the world. This was making Alec's heart beat slightly faster than normal, albeit the near-death experience of almost being run over by a car may have also been contributing slightly to this. Somewhat as an afterthought, Alec realized that his head did seem to feel as if jagged knives were being stabbed into it repeatedly, but still, the positives of the situation, at the moment, far outweighed the negatives for Alec, and he thought he might just very well die if he did not convey that thought to Magnus at that very moment.

"I feel s-s-s-suuuuuper, Maggy-Waggy." Alec sputtered out, giggling all the while. Then everything went black.

_Magnus absently traced Alec's left eyebrow with his index finger, staring intently into his eyes. Alec could feel a blush spreading across his face as he strove to not break eye contact with those soul-searching cat-eyes, and Magnus smiled wickedly as he caught sight of the red thunderclouds marching their way across Alec's cheeks. Magnus winked at him, simultaneously licking his lips; Alec hungrily tracked the movement with his eyes, unable to look away. _

_ "Well, Alec, you have the most beautiful eyes. Would you care to come home with me for the night?" Magnus asked. Alec wanted desperately to say yes, but couldn't ignore the itch at the back of his mind that said he was forgetting something important._

_ "I-I..." What was he forgetting? It couldn't be that important, could it? His brain was telling him yes, it was that important, but staring at Magnus' eyes for so long was making his heart do strange flips and twirls in his chest, and all coherent thought was quickly pushed aside. "I would love to." Alec breathed. Magnus smiled broadly, leaning forward slowly. Alec's eyes flickered down to Magnus' lips, his breathing quickening as they came closer, and he found himself unconsciously leaning towards Magnus, his eyes fluttering closed._

_ "But Alec, what about me?" Alec snapped his eyes open, spinning around. He searched for the source of the voice, slightly disappointed at having been deprived of kissing Magnus. He found it in the form of Rachel, who was standing directly behind him, looking furious. "You promised me we would be together forever."She accused. Alec frowned, feeling Magnus tugging on his arm. _

_"Forget her." Magnus whispered into his ear. Alec shuddered at the tickle of Magnus' breathe on the back of his neck, the feel of his soft, warm lips brushing his ear._

_ "But Magnus, I promised Rachel." Alec murmured sadly, turning back to face him. Magnus pouted, twirling a piece of Alec's black hair with his fingers._

_ "What's a little white line here and there?" Magnus asked. Alec was getting confused, turning his head back and forth between Rachel and Magnus._

_ "Why don't you just tell him the truth?" Isabelle asked, appearing abruptly behind Magnus, looking Alec straight on. _

_ "What - what do you mean?" Alec stuttered. "I told him the truth." Isabelle shook her head, looking disappointed. _

_ "Oh, Alec. How do you have such an uncanny ability to make a fool of yourself?" Isabelle asked._

_ "You told me you didn't like men." Magnus said, pulling his hands back and away from Alec, and taking a step backwards from Alec, widening the gap between them._

_ "You told me I'd be your girlfriend forever." Rachel added, pointing an accusing finger at Alec._

_ "Alec, why didn't you tell the truth?" Isabelle demanded._

_ "Alec, you said-" Magnus started._

_ "Alec, you're a liar-" Isabelle shouted._

_ "Alec, no one likes a liar." Magnus hissed. "Especially not me."_

_ "Alec you promised -" Rachel cried._

_ "Alec, you-"Isabelle -_

_ "Alec, y-" Magnus -_

_ "Alec - " Rachel - _

_ "Alec-" Isabelle-_

_ "Alec!" Magnus - _

"Alec?" Alec gasped, his eyes snapping openly suddenly. The harsh bright light made him cringe as he blinked, completely disorientated. There was a cold sweat all over his body, which was covered with a thin sheet. He was lying on a canopy-covered king-sized bed, in a room that consisted mostly of floor to ceiling windows. Alec turned his head slightly to the left, wincing at the bright spot of pain that cracked across his skull as he did so.

"Magnus?" Alec asked, dumbfounded, and slightly embarrassed as his voice cracked sharply. A deep rumbling sound filled the room as Magnus chuckled.

"The one and only." Alec supposed he should probably start becoming used to the feeling of being surprised. And embarrassed. Magnus was sitting in a very large, very purple, chair next to the bed Alec was lying in. He also seemed to be wearing a highly fashionable, knee length black trench coat, paired with rainbow colored, sparkly pants that eloquently matched his disheveled hair, while still being able to escape the word tacky. Alec silently submitted to the fact that his fashion skills were likely to be compared to those of a rabid squirrel next to Magnus.

Magnus continued to blatantly stare at Alec, not offering up any more information. Alec mentally groaned at the look of complete smugness that was dancing across Magnus' face, unable to deny to himself how unbelievably sexy the smoldering gaze was.

"So, what, um, happened?" Magnus grinned wickedly, the same grin he had worn in Alec's dream. The startling resemblance almost made Alec yelp.

"Well-"

"Alec!" A whirling mass suddenly flung itself at Alec, two arms curling around his neck as he was either hugged, or attacked, he couldn't tell which. "OhmygoshI'vebeenwaitingforlikeforeverfor-"

"Izzy?" Alec was finally able to discern a very excited Isabelle from the large mass of energy huddled on his chest, rambling incessantly away.

"Yes! Who else would it be, oh dear sad excuse for a brother?" Alec had no response to that. "You've been sleeping for like days!" Alec raised an eyebrow. "Alright, well, more like a couple hours, but it felt like days! I've been sitting around just waiting, with no one interesting to keep me company-" Magnus mumbled something that seemed to rhyme suspiciously with _duck up witch, _"while you have been snoring away like sleeping beauty." Alec frowned at her as the memories started to click back into place, one by one.

"Hold on. Did Magnus almost run me over with his car?" Alec demanded, ignoring the slight pounding in his head. Magus snorted indignantly.

"My dear, one is not simply, _run over_ by Magnus Bane." Isabelle raised an eyebrow. "Instead, one has the irreplaceable pleasure of being the tire cleaner, the speed hump, the traction mat for the unbelievably sexy, irresistible, not to mention irreplaceable, Magnus Bane." Magnus smiled dazzlingly, which seemed to clarify that this statement was indeed, quite plausible.

"You see what I mean? No fun at all." Isabelle commented, and Alec smiled wanly, wondering how in the world he'd ended up with two equally insane people crowding his life, when he was, really, quite sane.

* * *

***hides behind wall* **

**please don't attack me. I know this chapter sucked and it was late, but I was away for memorial weekend and I wrote this in like half an hour when I got home cuz I felt so bad for not updating. I sorry!**

**I had a bunch of stuff planned out for this chapter, but then...this just...happened.**

**ahhh. I want to just throw it away and start over, but I promised a chapter so...yah. i might go back and change it later.**

**review? maybe? even though its terrible? =) please?**

**oh, and just curious, do you guys want me to stop writing these ANs? Do you find them irritating or something? do u hate them with a burning passion? just curious. like i said, im knew to this entire thing**

**all constructive criticism is appreciated! thank yoouuuu!**

** ~ Olive **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: me no own these fabulous characters (sadly)

**Chapter 4**

"Honestly, Magnus, you've done enough as it is. Thank you for your hospitality, but it's time for us to leave before we encroach on it." Isabelle moved as she talked, collecting her numerous belongings scattered hap-hazardly along the interior of the house. Alec breifly wondered how she managed to fit so many items in such a small purse.

"Really, it was no problem. Feel free to stay for dinner; Brandon had to go home, so I have too much food anyway." Magnus said. Alec smiled, nodding happily. He opened his mouth to tell Magnus that _of course_ they'd love to stay for dinner, but Isabelle wasn't having any of it.

"Thanks, but no thanks. We really have to be going." She unceremoniously shoved Alec towards the door, giving him a look as he, once again, opened his mouth.

"But-" Alec began.

"He's very thankful for your help. Really." Isabelle finished for him. Alec narrowed his eyes at her as she shoved her keys and wallet into her purse before opening the door for him.

"Well, I guess I'll see you soon then." Magnus said, his lips curving into a half-smile.

"I suppose, but-" Alec started. Isabelle shot daggers at Alec with her eyes, shuffling him out the door, and onto the cold cement steps leading to the darkened street below.

"Great! This has been certainly a very... memorable night. Maybe we can do it again sometime." Alec nodded enthusiastically from the top step. "Well, bye!" Isabelle chirped, hooking her arm through Alec's as she dragged him backwards down the stairs. Magnus took two long steps forward from his front door to reach Alec before Isabelle could haul him away. He grabbed for Alec's hand, shaking it quickly. Alec's fingers tingled where they touched Magnus', sending little jolts of energy shooting up his arm, but Magnus disengaged all too quickly, pulling his hand away as he gave Alec one of his characteristic winks.

"Oh, and Alec, darling." Isabelle paused mid-step at the foot of the stairs, and Magnus took advantage of the pause to reach forward and gently caress Alec's warm cheek, just below where several scabs were forming on his nose and forehead from where he'd hit the pavement. "Those scars are irresistibly sexy." Alec blushed, and visibly swooned, his heart accelerating into palpitation mode as Magnus leaned forward and carefully kissed Alec's forehead, right on the forming scab.

It stung ever so slightly, and Alec winced as Magnus' lips brushed the tender skin before pulling away, tingles racing through him all the way to his toes as he realized Magnus had just _kissed_ him. Magnus waved once, and then strode back up the steps to his house and snapped the door shut with a _click_. Alec reached up to touch the spot where Magnus' lips had been only a moment before, and Isabelle whistled softly, giving Alec a tug in the direction of her parked car.

"And that was with the straight Alec!" Isabelle exclaimed, continuing to pull him. Alec was still trying to decide whether he'd dreamed the whole encounter, the sting of Magnus' soft lips on constant replay in his mind. "Imagine what he'd do if he knew there was a gay Alec!" Isabelle said, and Alec shook his head, slightly baffled. He couldn't ignore the itch in the back of his head that said Magnus already knew, and the sting of his scab was telling him he was right. After all, what kind of straight friend would do what Magnus had done? Better yet, what kind of straight guy wouldn't have pushed him away? Alec was not exactly putting on a convincing act. _I'll have to do better_. He thought.

They'd reached the car, and Alec walked to the passenger's side door, tugging on the handle when a small slip of paper fluttered to the floor. Alec frowned, crouching down to collect the scrap. It was a movie stub folded in half. Alec opened it surreptitiously, confused as to how it had appeared in his hand, until he read the message:

_Had a smashing time, darling_

_555-804-7369_

_Call Me!_

_3 Magnus_

* * *

"Um, hi. It's me. I mean Alec. It's Alec Lightwood. I - I hope this is the right number, Magnus. If you are Magnus. Which you should be. So, uh, I guess you should... call me back. If you really are Magnus. If not... then, sorry. Yah. So... bye." Alec hit end on his phone, smacking himself on the forehead. Why did he always sound so stupid? Maybe he should just call once more, to clarify he didn't _always_ act that idiotic. He didn't wait, just hit the dial button before he could chicken out.

"So, yup, hi. It's me again. Alec. I just wanted to let you know that I, um..." Alec vaguely wondered how he always managed to put himself in these situations. "I - I promise I don't always sound like this. You know, this... stupid. Which, I mean, I'm not! But I guess I'm kind of um... Well, that's all I have to say. So, bye. Again." Alec stared down at the phone in his hands. Next time he was definitely writing a script beforehand. He rubbed one hand over his face, then stood up from his bed, stretching as he yawned. It was the morning after his 'date' with Magnus, and it was barely 7:00 in the morning. Alec hadn't been able to wait another minute to call Magnus. He bit back the disappointment of Magnus not picking up the phone, and walked towards the kitchen, realizing he had to be at work in less than half an hour.

He put one foot on the tile floor of his small, narrow kitchen, and the floor seemed to slip right out from under him. Alec crashed to the ground, thwacking his tailbone, and then his back. There were several crunching noises that echoed through his apartment as he landed, and Alec groaned from where he lay on the floor. Had he always been this klutzy? He didn't think so. Then he realized why he'd fallen. The shattered remnants of the mug he'd dropped the day before lay scattered around him. How had he forgotten to clean that up? He was usually so organized.

His phone rung faintly from his pocket. Alec shuffled around on the floor, trying to achieve an angle from which he could retrieve his phone. After a moment of rearranging his body, Alec snatched up his blaring phone from the pocket of his pajama bottoms, quickly pressing it to his ear.

"Hello?" The person on the other end said. The word was quick and breathless, as if the person had been running only a moment before.

"Um, yes, hello. This is Alec. May I ask who's speaking?" There was a pause from the other end, followed by a chuckle.

"No, you may not. Though, I must say, Alec, you leave the most amusing messages. What was that crash I just heard?" Alec wondered briefly how Magnus knew he'd fallen, then realized he must've forgotten to end the last message he'd made to Magnus.

"Oh. Oh, that. It was nothing. I just, um, slipped." Another chuckle.

"Well I'm pleased to hear you're still alive and kicking. Was there any particular intent to your call?"

"Well." Alec racked his brain for a plausible answer that sounded even vaguely straight. Ish. "I...justwantedtosaythat..." Alec crammed all his words together, his brain trying to catch up with his tongue and what, exactly, it was planning on saying. "Rachel and I broke up."

"Oh. Well that's most unfortunate."

"Yes. It is." Even to his own ears, Alec could tell his voice sounded cold and unconvincing. "I'm very sad." He added, to try and make his claim at least a little more believable.

"So who broke up with whom, exactly?" Magnus asked. Alec backpedaled, remembering that this was the part he was supposed to have come up with an answer for beforehand.

"Well. We came home from the club, and she said that she didn't like how..." _Thinkthinkthinkthink. _"How I was not actively enjoying the party. So she brokeupwithme." _Hold on_, Alec thought. _Does it make me sound unmasculine if she broke up with me? Should I change it? Is that even a plausible reason for breaking up? _But no, it was too late by then to change his story without sounding like he'd made the whole thing up on the spot. Which, granted, he had.

"Ouch. Break ups are almost always a messy deal I'm afraid."

"Yup." Alec agreed though, really, he had no idea. He'd never had one.

"I wouldn't worry about it though, darling. There are too few moments in life to worry about the ones that have gone wrong. It's her loss. And, honestly, she seemed like a witch." There was a strange noise from Magnus' end. "Chairman Meow agrees."

"Who?"

"Oh, dear, I've forgotten to mention Chairman Meow to you? He's my most trusted friend, really: he's my cat." _He has a cat?_

"That's...nice."

"Quite. Anyhow, I have the perfect solution to your breakup blues." _Breakup blues?_

"You do?"

"I do. I shall arrange a date for you! Nothing like a new love interest to take your mind off Rachel!" _Uh oh_, Alec thought.

"Oh. Oh, Magnus, that's very nice of you, but I don't know if I'm quite...ready for something like that." _Because the only one I want to date is you_. He added silently.

"You are, though Alec. You have to get back on the horse, so to speak. And, I know the perfect girl for you!" _Oh, shit. He's setting me up with a girl! _

"Magnus, really. It's too soon. I don't think I could possibly have a one-on-one date with a girl yet, not without seriously injuring her feelings." He mentally gave himself a pat on the back for coming up with such a realistic answer.

"I see. That's alright. If you're worried about going alone, then I'll come!" _Hold on, _Alec thought. _Is he asking to go on a date with me? _Alec's heart soared at the thought, and a storm of butterflies seemed to suddenly erupt in his stomach as he imagined Magnus' soft lips, his hard chest, his piercing eyes. He imagined going on a date with those lips, that chest, those eyes, and he visibly blushed, his poor heart thudding away so fast and loud Alec was vaguely worried Magnus might be able to hear it on the other end of the phone.

"You want to go... on a date with me?" Alec asked breathlessly, his voice rising with the question, elated tingles racing from his fingers to his toes. _Am I dreaming? _He wondered, hoping the answer was no, but praying that if he was, he wouldn't wake up.

"Of course! Me and Brandon will have a double date with you and Allison! It will be perfect!" Alec's hopes came suddenly crashing to the floor, laying somewhere among the scattered wreckage of his coffee mug. Alec mentally planned his next trip to the store, where he would undoubtedly be purchasing one big role of duct tape, which he could tape his mouth shut with, so he would _finally_ stop placing himself in these compromising situations.

"Magnus, I think you misunderstood - "

"Nonsense. It's settled. I'll call them both right away! Let's say... Wednesday? We'll all meet up at that nice Italian restaurant at 8:00. _Maggiano's_, I think. Sound good?" _Quick! Tell him you can't go! _Alec thought, furiously trying to come up with an excuse that did not involve anything stupid like, say, pigeons.

"I -I don't think I can go. I have... plans."

"With who? Doing what? I can be quite convincing you know, if you need to get out of something."

"Um...Rachel and I. We were going to go on a date." _No! Idiot! You told him she broke up with you!_ Alec mentally slapped himself, wondering if it was too late to retract that particular statement.

"Well that's fine then, since you broke up. I'll see you Wednesday!" Magnus chirped. "Bye!" _Damn it!_ Alec thought, wondering how difficult it would be for him to fake sickness.

"Bye..." Alec mumbled weakly.

"Oh, and darling. You looked simply stunning in that blue shirt last night." An electric tingle went through Alec's heart. "Wear something like that, okay? None of those black things you had on at the club. You do, actually, have a shape. So no baggy clothes. Colorful shirts are good. Tight-fitting colorful shirts are better."

"Um, right." Alec said, not sure whether to feel flattered or offended. "I guess I'll-" But the line was dead. Magnus had hung up. Alec brought the phone to his lap, taking a peek at his watch. How had he managed to create such a mess of his life in less than twenty minutes, he wondered. And, he realized, as an added bonus, he had less than ten minutes to get to work. _Fantastic_.

* * *

**Dum de doo de dum.**

**Okay, so it's been a little while... I have no excuse other than I had no idea what to write... I wrote like half a page a week ago, and then I went online to a malec page on tumblr and I think my heart just broke into millions of tiny little pieces when I remembered how they broke up... And after that I was worried that I wasn't doing the characters justice, because they're both such beautiful characters, and to presume I know them well enough to make up a story about their life... meh. It kind of depressed me. So yah. That's why it's late.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it even though it did take forever and a day to come. Sorry =(**

**Make sure to REVIEW =)**

**I love hearing what you guys have to say**

**Let me know if there's any mistakes**

**Remember: Review = love**

**SHARE THE LOVE 3 3 3**

**Magnus knows what I'm talking about.**

**If I get 10 reviews for this chapter I'll update the day after I get the 10th review! I promise!**

**Bye!**

**~Olive**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, sadly. Well, except for Allison and Brandon.

**Chapter 5**

"So, you're name's, um, Allison?" The girl shot Alec a dazzling smile. He gulped. _Any time now would be great, Magnus._ Alec thought.

"Yes, nice to meet you." The girl - Allison - held out her hand. Alec shook it, noting that her palms were damp. She really was quite a pretty girl - tall, thin, green eyes and black hair. She was wearing a tight-fitting, short black dress with a pair of three-inch heels. Unfortunately, her charms did not exactly work on Alec. There was a moment of awkward silence as Alec continued to shake her hand up and down.

"I guess we should...go inside." Allison said, extracting her hand from Alec's.

"Yes. Right. That sounds good." He offered her a tight smile, and she took the lead into the restaurant. A podium was erected just inside the doors.

"Hello." The women standing at the podium said. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Um, yes. It's either under Magnus, or Bane." The women glanced down at her list, then smiled and nodded.

"Yes, here it is. Right this way." She collected four menus, then led them to a small booth. "You're server will be with you in just a moment." Alec nodded, then slid into the booth. Allison smoothed down the back of her dress, then took a seat next to him, placing her clutch on the top of the table. Alec grabbed at a menu, opening it and pretending to seriously contemplate the various dishes.

"So, Alec. I heard you just came out of-" _The closet_. Alec thought. _Please don't say the closet, or we're all screwed._ "A relationship." Alec sighed.

"Um, yes." He went back to his menu. Allison looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"So, that must be pretty difficult." Alec twisted his watch around on his wrist.

"Yup." Allison waited for further explanation, but none seemed to be forthcoming.

"Well, I know how hard that can be. My boyfriend just broke up with me a couple weeks ago."

"Right."

"So...what was her name?" Alec sighed again. Where was Magnus when he needed him?

"Rachel."

"Rachel...what? I might know her." Alec tossed a few possibilities around in his head.

"Rachel Girfakeo." _Was that too obvious?_ He wondered.

"Oh. No, I've never heard of her." Another awkward silence descended.

"You look very, um, nice." Alec mumbled, buried in his menu. Allison beamed.

"Thanks! You look very handsome as well." Alec nodded. Silence came again, and just when Alec thought he might as well leave, Magnus and a man - Brandon, presumably - approached the booth. He was ever-so-slightly out of breathe.

"Ah, Allison, Alec, darling. So very sorry we're late. Brandon and I just had some... catching up to do." From the spatter of red on Brandon's cheeks, Alec felt he knew exactly just what kind of catching up they were doing. His stomach twisted at the thought, and he hoped his face didn't betray him.

"That's fine, really. We haven't even ordered yet." Allison said, motioning for them to both sit down. They did, Alec working diligently to even further bury himself in his menu. Allison's foot brushed against his under the table, and he jumped in surprise, glancing up at Magnus. Why was he staring at him like that? Did he know what it was doing to Alec's stomach? Alec returned to his menu, convinced the foot rub must have been an accident.

"So how long have you and Brandon been together?" Allison asked innocently while, at the same time, twining her leg around Alec's under the table. Alec froze as Allison's foot rubbed against his calf, hiking up his pant leg. He didn't remember having given her permission to grope his leg! He glanced up - was it just him, or was Magnus giving him the sex eyes? He gulped.

"We've been dating on and off for the last couple months. It's difficult to work with both our busy schedules." Brandon answered, twining his fingers around Magnus' on top of the table. Allison's foot was getting bolder, and Alec accidentally kicked the booth in his effort to escape it. The wood resonated, and Alec turned pink.

"Woops." Allison smiled at him endearingly. He quickly looked away, not wanting to further encourage her.

"So how'd you two meet?" Allison asked. Alec decided there was only so long he could stare at the menu, so instead turned to gazing out the window, going back to twisting his watch nervously around his thin wrist. He scooted closer to his side of the booth, hoping it would deter Allison from any further installments of gay-straight footsy. No such luck.

"Mutual friends." Magnus supplied. _Damn it! Stop! Stop! No, that does _not_ feel good!_ Alec thought, twitching with the urge to kick Allison as her feet investigated the underside of his pant leg. The end of her heel on her shoe rubbed painfully against his calf muscle. Alec grimaced, and tried to turn it into a smile.

Thankfully, the water arrived then and asked for drink orders. Alec asked for water, as usual. Magnus asked for sparkly alcohol, as usual, and Allison ordered something girly. Alec wasn't sure what Brandon ordered, because by the time the waiter got to him, Allison was at it again. Alec crossed his legs tightly, clenched his jaw, and tried to use the Force to mentally communicate with Allison. _I'mgayI'mgayI'mgayI'mgayI'mgayI'mgay._ No response. Alec switched tactics. _I'mnotinterestedI'mnotinterestedI'mnotinterestedI' mnotinterested_. Still nothing. _Stopgropingmylegstopgropingmylegstopgropingmyleg._ Again, no such luck.

"So, Allison." Magnus started. _Make her stop!_ Alec thought furiously at Magnus. "Alec is quite the gentleman. I, honestly, think you're perfect for each other." _Shutupshutupshutupshutup._ "You're a vegetarian, Alec likes to eat steak. You like to go clubbing, Alec doesn't drink alcohol. You have a dog fetish, and Alec's allergic to fur. Perfect, right? After all, they say opposites attract!" Alec narrowed his eyes at him.

"Magnus, what part of-"

"Oh, look! Drinks are here!" The waiter deposited the glasses on the table, and then asked if they were ready to order. Magnus said they were. Alec glanced down at his menu, wondering how he'd managed to stare at for so long without actually picking anything to eat. It was no help; everything was in Italian. When the waiter came around to him, he picked something randomly, then handed in his menu. Magnus was raising his eyebrows at him.

"What?" Alec snapped, tired of the whole charade.

"Nothing. I just wasn't aware you liked that kind of thing." Alec bit his lip, hoping he hadn't just ordered something completely disgusting.

"Well, I, uh, like to try new things you know?" Magnus grinned at him, licking his lips. Alec couldn't help but track the movement with his eyes.

"I'll tuck that piece of knowledge away for a rainy day." Brandon, on his part, didn't even blink.

"Right..." The waiter, thankfully, had left by this point.

"Oh, Magnus. Stop flirting with my date." Allison said, setting her clutch down between her and Alec on the seat.

"Well, I thought I might just initiate it, since Alec doesn't seem too interested in partaking." Alec sighed, resting his hands on the top of the table. Just as he thought better of it, Allison snatched his left hand, taking it hostage with her right. She laced their fingers together, and made an appreciative humming noise. Alec tried hard to not pull away, his nose wrinkling at the feel of her sweaty palm pressed against his. The smell of her heavy perfume was making him want to gag.

"What do you do for a living, Alec?" Allison asked.

"I - I think I need to use the restroom." He mumbled, pulling his hand from hers. What he really needed was some fresh air. He felt like he couldn't breathe, what with Magnus staring at him like that with those eyes, while he was holding some other girl's hand. It was making him feel all hot and bothered.

"Um, okay." Allison said, frowning at her now empty hand. She scooted out of the booth, and Alec made to follow, one hand on the table to steady himself. He made to stand, right before the hand he'd been trailing on the table smashed into something cold and wet, Allison's drink, and sent it careening off the table. It hit the floor and shattered, but only after it had dumped its contents on Alec's white pants, and Allison's, thankfully black, dress. Allison let out a sound of distress, tripping backwards a step. Alec reached out a hand to catch her, but she was out of his reach, and went tumbling back into a passing waiter, who was holding a tray full of food. They both went down fast as Allison screamed, trying to grab onto the waiter for support. There was a crash as the plates hit the tile floor, and then it seemed as if everyone else in the restaurant went silent, watching the accident.

Blood rushed to Alec's face, and for a moment he could only stand there, staring at the mess. Then coherent thought returned, and he mumbled an apology, reaching down to help Allison. She was flushed scarlet, looking completely humiliated, and probably sorry for deciding to go out on this date in the first place.

"I'm, so - Allison. I - I didn't mean to...um." Allison pressed her lips together, then took Alec's hand. He quickly pulled her to her feet, the waiter close behind.

"Maybe you should just go to the restroom. You've really done enough." Allison said coldly, brushing herself off. She looked down at her soaking dress, pressed the back of her hand to her mouth, and walked off to the back of the restaurant. Alec could only stand there, stunned, Allison's drink running in tiny rivers down his legs.

"Don't worry about it sir, we'll have this cleaned up in no time." The waiter said, already bending down to pick up the shattered remnants of the plates. Alec turned to look at Brandon and Magnus, only to find that, for some unknown reason, Magnus was giggling.

"Magnus!" Alec hissed, his face feeling so hot, he could only assume it was fire engine red.

"I'm so sorry, darling. It's just that you're, well. Love, your _pants_." Alec drew his eyebrows together in confusion, then looked down. _Why me? What did I do wrong?_ Alec thought silently as he saw that Allison's drink had turned his white pants translucent, offering the entire restaurant a peek at his spider-man underwear. _For the love of God, why didn't I wear more manly underwear? _Alec thought, his face flushing even brighter.

"Oh. Well, I - " Magnus covered his hand with his mouth, still giggling. "Magnus, it is not _funny_." Alec said, snatching a napkin from the table to cover his pants with. "I'm - I'm going to the restroom." He muttered darkly, before turning and practically sprinting to the men's bathroom door. _Why do I always end up looking like an idiot? Better yet, how? _Alec thought as he pushed the restroom door open, but he had no answer for himself.

* * *

**It's late & short, I know. I sorry. **

**Let me know what you think.**

**Part 2 of Chapter 5 coming soon, hopefully.**

** ~ Olive**


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

Alec careened into the thankfully empty bathroom, stopping suddenly to avoid running into the stalls. Heart pounding, he walked to the sinks, where he then splashed water onto his face with shaking hands. The night had only gone from bad to worse. Glancing in the mirror above the sink, he found that he looked just about as bad as he felt. His face was flushed bright red, coupled with a serious case of raccoon eyes from where he'd tried and failed to replicate Isabelle's prowess with black eyeliner. His hair was in complete disarray due to the numerous times he'd nervously run his hands through it, and to complete it all, he was sporting his Spiderman underwear for all the restaurant to see through his white pants. He grimaced at his reflection once more, then pulled about 30 towels from the dispenser, ripping them with a tad more force than was absolutely necessary. _I'm. Such. A. Damn. Idiot._ He thought, punctuating each word with a towel rip.

Fingers itching to punch something, he looked at his ruined shorts, and bit his lip in distress. Would he ever quite embarrassing himself in public? He sighed. _Probably not. So I better start getting used to it._ Then he began scrubbing. It wouldn't have been half as bad if Allison had ordered what Alec had, which was, water. But, instead, the fluorescent pink drink she'd asked for had stained his brand new, reasonably expensive pants the exact same color; needless to say, they were completely, utterly ruined. And all his rubbing didn't seem to be making it any better either. In fact, if anything, he was just spreading the color around, the now sticky fabric clinging to his legs. He gave a couple more half-hearted rubs, then acknowledged the fact that the only thing he seemed to be doing was making it worse.

_What should I do?_ He wondered. He held the damp towels in his hand for a moment, trying to choose. He was out of ideas. With an exasperated sigh, he tossed the remaining napkins into the nearby bin, accepting that, since there was nothing he could do about his pants or his underwear, he would walk outside loud and proud of his strange boy-like obsession with superheroes. He wouldn't give a damn if the entire restaurant laughed at him. Let them laugh. He was Alec freaking Lightwood, and he could do whatever the hell he wanted. With a hardened resolve, he patted his hands dry on his shirt, took a deep breath, and confidently thrust open the bathroom door. And promptly walked straight into Allison. Alec stumbled back a step in surprise, the bathroom door _thwack_ing closed behind him. He put one hand on the wall, and the other around Allison's waist to steady her as she teetered on her heels. _Why the heck was she waiting outside the bathroom for me? _He thought. _I was under the impression she hated me. After all, I certainly would, after what I did at the table… So why is she stalking me now?_

"Oh, Allison. I - I..." Alec was very, very confused. Still, that did not change the fact that, as usual, he seemed to be unable to put his thoughts into words when a human being who was not immediately related to him entered his presence.

"Shhh..." Allison said, roughly pushing her pointer finger against Alec's lips. He cringed as she did so, wrinkling his nose. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he noticed her dress, like his shorts, were still quite wet. For some reason, the thought did not consol him in the least. "You know, Alec, you haven't really been that nice to me. You didn't hold my hand, or talk to me, and you spilled my drink all over the both of us." Alec opened his mouth to protest, but she shushed him again, pressing her finger even more forcefully against his lips. "But then again, I happen to harbor a soft spot for bad boys." Alec blanched, vehemently removing her hand from his face.

"Allison, I-" And then she was on him. Not giving him time to think, move, or dodge, Allison attacked him with her mouth, shoving herself onto him. She pushed him forcefully against the wall, her lips mashed violently against his. Alec's toes curled in disgust as he tried in vain to extract himself from Allison's embrace, but she was having none of it. Her hands were latched onto his arms like pincers, and she had him physically backed into a corner. She swiped his bottom lip with her tongue, and he forcibly squeezed his lips together, pulling his head back in revulsion, breaking the kiss. Allison, for some unknown reason, _squealed_ in delight as Alec balked, and then jumped against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, then was back at his face like a banshee.

Alec was so terribly confused. Just a couple minutes ago, she'd wanted nothing more than for him to leave her alone, and now she was attacking him with her mouth. The situation simply did not compute in Alec's brain, especially the part where he was being forcibly kissed by a _girl_ when he was _gay_. Alec grunted in the back of his throat in irritation at Allison's complete obtuseness, but Allison incorrectly took it as a sign of pleasure. She had her hands wound so tightly into his hair it stung, her nails scraping his scalp painfully. She pried his mouth open with hers, shoving her tongue inside. Alec thought he might very well throw up, then and there. Her tongue felt like a slimy snake slithering around in the inside of his mouth, poking and prodding where it most certainly did not belong. Alec pushed desperately at her arms, anxiously attempting to escape her attacking mouth. When she still did not respond, he bit down on her tongue, hard. She froze for a moment, just enough time for Alec to think: _Finally, I've deterred her. _But then, for some completely unfathomable reason, Allison moaned, tugging on the roots of his hair even more.

"That's okay, I like it rough." Allison breathed into his mouth. Completely and utterly disgusted, Alec took the opportunity to shove her legs off his torso, revolted shivers racking his body. Her heels hit the floor with a _clack_. Allison looked confused. She took a step towards him, but he pushed her away again, stepping out of the hidden corner.

"Allison, no." She was still breathing hard, her face flushed. She looked confused again, and then a smirk bloomed on her face.

"Oh, I get it. You're playing hard to get." Alec stopped that train before it had even left the station.

"Allison, no." He repeated. Jesus, how many times was he going to have to reject her before she finally got the message? "I'm just not interested." Allison's grin slowly faded. Alec was beginning to come to terms with the fact that he would probably have to disinfect his mouth several times with soap and water to even begin to remove her taste and smell from his mouth.

"But. But, Alec." He just looked at her. "You were all over me back at the table." Alec's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Allison. Are you _kidding?_" The scathing look she gave Alec told him that no, she most certainly was not. "What part of our time at the table gave you the slightest inclination that I was interested in you?" Allison crossed her arms, her words rising in volume as she began to pick up steam.

"I don't know. Which part _was_ it, Alec? The bit where you grabbed my hand? Or maybe it was the part where you felt up my leg with your foot?" Alec took a long, deep breathe. _In, out, in, out_. He thought to himself.

"Allison, for the last time, no. Whatever happened at the table, I did not initiate it. Nor did I enjoy it." Allison opened her mouth.

"Well, then why didn't you push me away. Or, God, I don't know, ask me to stop? You can't just lead people on like that, you know, then go and get your knickers all in a bunch when they take you up on your offer."

"What _offer?_" Alec sputtered, even more confused than he had been moments before. "The only thing I offered you was my hand when you fell over. Besides, the reason I didn't ask you to stop was that I didn't want to seem rude! Obviously, you have no such restrictions!"

"Rude? Rude? Well too late, asshole, you passed rude a while ago. It's back there a ways, somewhere along with your man card!" _Inoutinoutinoutinoutinout_, Alec thought, trying desperately to keep his anger in check.

"Allison. I'm not trying to make you angry. I just-"

"Oh, just stop right there. You decided exactly what you were going to try to do the minute you picked up the phone and asked me out. You - "

"Hold on, hold on." Alec waved his hands, trying to get Allison, for God's sake, to just stop _talking_. "That isn't fair. I didn't ask you out. _Magnus_ did. I didn't even _want_ to go out on a date. But no, Magnus insisted. This isn't my fault at all." Rachel pursed her lips, and just looked at him for a moment.

"Read my lips, Spidey-man. _Ass. Hole._" Then she turned around, shoved her clutch under her left arm, and sauntered away, fingers coiled into fists at her sides. Alec leaned against the wall, feeling as if he were slowly deflating. _What's wrong with me? No, hold on. What's wrong with __**her**__?_ He was mildly angry that that girl, _Allison, _had stolen his first kiss. He'd wanted it to be with someone special, and someone preferably male, but Allison had taken it. It wasn't something he could easily take back, either. _Maybe I should've just told her I was gay. That might've put her off a bit. _He thought somewhat smugly. He would never doubt from then on out that he was completely gay. Not bi, not straight, but gay. Definitely, gay. Allison had most certainly cleared that up for him. He cringed and shuddered at simply the thought of her slimy mouth on his.

Someone clapped him on the shoulder then, and Alec looked up to see a man dressed in a suit and tie giving him a knowing look.

"Hang in there, Spiderman." Alec's cheeks, despite all that had already happened, still managed to color pink at the mention of his underwear. "We've all been there before. Whatever you've done, I'm sure she'll come around." Alec just shook his head, returning his focus to the floor.

"That's just it. I haven't _done_ anything." The man let out a hearty laugh, pulling open the restroom door.

"If only I had a dime for every time I've heard that one." He said, then let out another laugh as the door slammed close behind him. Alec resisted the urge to punch the wall for a minute, then pushed himself up and stood. There was a low grumble, and Alec suddenly realized it was coming from his stomach. They still hadn't had dinner. He chuckled softly to himself, then made his way further into the restaurant, the embarrassment of his pants completely forgotten for the time being. Hunger was a good enough reason for him to return to the table. That and the promise of a certain pair of cat-like eyes.

Hopefully, if he had any luck at all, Allison had already chosen to leave.

**It's short...but at least it's a reasonably fast update, heh, heh?**

**don't worry, This chapter only has one or two more parts, I just didn't want to make like one mongo 10,000 word chapter =)**

**review if u liked Alec's Spiderman underwear!**

** ~ Olive**


	7. Chapter 5 Part 3

Apparently, Alec's luck ration had been all used up the night he'd met Magnus. When he returned to the table, Allison was already there. And she was letting Magnus have it.

"I cannot _believe_ you brought him out in public, to a restaurant, that you set me up on a date with him! He's about as eloquent as a flying monkey. He's an asshole, a dumbass, a selfish prick who can think of no better way to spend his time than fooling around with girls who are actually serious about finding someone to have a _real relationship with!_" Alec stopped about twenty feet from the table, his heart stuck somewhere in his throat. He had three guesses who Allison was talking about, and the first two didn't count. Each insult was like a needle slowly sinking into his skin. His entire body burned with shame. "He's about as worthless as a dirty rat!" Allison jabbed an accusing finger at Magnus with each word. Alec swallowed down his dignity, training his eyes on the ground between his shoes. He'd worked for so long, tried so hard to look nice, presentable that night, so that Magnus would appreciate him, and Allison would think he was worthwhile. Fat lot of good that had done him.

Magnus tried to calm her down. "Allison, honestly. I'm sure you're over-reacting. It was a mistake-" The only thing Alec could think about was the fact that Magnus had tried to help him, had even gone as far to set up a date for him, and look how he had repaid him.

"It was not a mistake! He - he -he" Allison's anger was too big even for her words it seemed. She floundered, eyes and hair wild with accusations. "He - " She spun her head, fingers clenching into fists as she suddenly caught sight of Alec. "He's there! The no-good, lowlife!"

"Allison, honestly, he -" Magnus said, shoving Brandon out of the booth in his attempt to stand. "His heart's in the right place. You've just got to -"

"To nothing!" She yelled, and stomped over to Alec. "You!" Alec refused to look up. Humiliated tears were welling up in his eyes. Why did he always have to mess everything up? Allison was right. He was worse than useless. "You pig!" Allison drew her hand back then, going in for the kill. Alec saw the hit coming. He didn't even try to dodge; _I deserve it_. He thought. Her hand descended, smacking him full across the face. The cracking sound of flesh on flesh resonated throughout the restaurant. Silence. "You -!" A waiter approached then with hurried steps.

"I'm sorry Miss, but you need to leave the restaurant. You're making a scene." Allison ground her teeth together, the muscles of her jaw standing out in sharp relief.

"Fine! That's just fine! I didn't intend to stay anyways! Not with the likes of him at least!" She whirled

around, and stormed towards the entrance of the restaurant. Alec cupped his cheek, which was throbbing slightly. He bit his lip, and closed his eyes. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_. What was wrong with him? Why was he such a screw up, a mistake? His aching face could only attest to his failure. He blinked his eyes open, only to see Magnus approaching. Alec quickly turned away, and started walking. No, he could not, _would_ not let Magnus see him like this. He couldn't let him see how pathetic he was.

"Alec! Alec, stop!" Magnus was saying from behind him. Alec shook his head and walked faster, looking for the exit. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_. The door was in sight: the back door. _Oh well, _he thought. He pulled it open, then closed it and stepped to the side, remembering all at once that it was February in New York, and it was not quite what would be considered warm. He wrapped his jacket more tightly around himself; he was right next to the outdoor seating, which was noticeably vacant due to the steadily dropping temperature. He was going to need to call a taxi, seeing as he didn't have a car, and walking wasn't an option, for obvious reasons.

The door opened behind him suddenly.

"Alec." Alec turned, surprised that Magnus had followed him outside. His coat was only half on, and his breathing was slightly heavier than normal, due to the chase around the restaurant. Alec couldn't help but notice the rumpled look was undeniably sexy on him.

"Where's Brandon?" Alec asked, telling his heart to please, try and act normal. Magnus licked his lips, his breath coming out in large white clouds.

"They kicked us out right after Allison. He's waiting in the car." Alec stared at the ground and refused to respond, turning his back to Magnus. "Alec. Alec, look at me." Magnus took a step closer, putting one hand on Alec's shoulder. Alec shivered; his cheek stung. Magnus bent around, turning Alec to face him. Ashamed, Alec brought his hands up, covering his face with his palms.

"No. No, Magnus, just stop. Go home." Magnus gently removed Alec's hands from his face. "Stop. Don't look at me. I - I'm pathetic." A tear rolled over his cheek, and he sniffed. "Go find Brandon. He's waiting for you." Magnus tugged Alec impossibly closer to him.

"Alec, don't listen to anything Allison said. She was completely out of line. What she said, what she did - everything. I never would have asked her to come if I'd known she was going to act that way." Alec shook his head.

"Could you…."

"What? What's wrong?" Magnus did nothing but care for Alec, and how had he repaid him? Lying and lying and lying, that's how. The truth was slowly eating away at him.

"Nothing. It's - it's just…" Alec's heart pounded away in his chest. Magnus was so close to him, he could feel his breathe on his chin. "Could you, um, step back a little." Magnus drew his eyebrows together.

"Do you mind if I ask why?" Alec gulped.

"Well, it's nothing really. I - It's just…hard for me to breathe when… I mean, it's hard for me to think when ... you, when you're standing this close." Magnus pinched his lips together but obliged, taking a miniscule step backwards.

"Fine. Now tell me what's wrong?" Alec shook his head. _Be still my heart_.

"You heard Allison. I'm a terrible person." He bit his bottom lip. "I'm a screw-up, a mistake, a waste of space."

"Oh, Alec. No you're not. She's just been in a bad mood ever since her last break up."

Alec swallowed. "But what if she's right? What if I never find anyone because no one could ever love me? How could they, when even I can't?" Magnus smiled faintly, bringing up a hand to rub the lonely tear from Alec's cheek.

"Don't worry, Alec. You're too pretty to stay single for long." _How can he just say that so easily?_ Alec wondered. _How can he not understand that the real problem is so much deeper than that?_

"Magnus. It doesn't matter. Even if I was as pretty as you say I am, as soon as anyone gets within talking distance of me, I open my dumbass mouth. And then they go running." _Just like I did with you. _He thought. "Face it. It's hopeless." Magnus opened his mouth to offer consolation, but Alec just shook his head, letting out a bark of frustrated laughter. "Even you, the great and powerful Magnus, who'll jump anything that moves, won't take a second look at me."

"Alec, that's not true. I would. I did! But you turned me away. _You_ told _me_ no."

"And now, if you knew the truth, you'd hate me even more than you already do." Alec was hysterical, his brain almost as frozen as his fingers. He couldn't bear to think about how Magnus had been so faithful when he'd been so dishonest.

"What would ever make you think I hate you? You're wonderful, Alec. You're brilliant, and gorgeous, and smart, and honest. You just need to find someone good enough to see that for themselves." One look into those beautiful, smoldering eyes, and Alec wondered how he'd possibly managed to turn Magnus away that first night.

"Magnus, you just don't understand." Alec said, frustrated. Magnus cupped Alec's face in his hands. The feel of his gentle fingers on Alec's burning face almost sent him over the edge.

"You're right. I don't. So please explain it to me." Alec looked into Magnus' eyes, and took a deep breath. _This is it. I have to tell him_. He opened his mouth - and then promptly closed it. How would it feel if those eyes were looking at him in hatred? After all, they certainly would after he discovered how Alec had lied to him. He couldn't stand it. He couldn't do it.

"You're just so…. brave, Magnus. You're so brave with all of your being, with all of yourself and who you are, all the time. You are yourself, no matter what. And I'm just… not. I wish so much I could be like that. But I'm not." Magnus exhaled in one long breath.

"I wish you could see yourself through my eyes, Alec. Because you are stunning. You are worth fighting for." _Then why won't you?_ Alec thought. _Why won't you fight for me?_ But he knew why. And what made it all the worse was that it was entirely his fault. Alec brought his hands up, covering Magnus' fingers with his own. He sniffed once, and then Magnus' face was coming closer, closer, his eyes snapping ice-fire. Alec's breath caught in his throat; he knew what would, what _could_ happen next, if he would only let it. He knew he should tell Magnus 'no,' knew the consequences if he didn't, but he couldn't. He was tired of getting the leftovers. He wanted something for himself. He couldn't resist Magnus, his eyes, his hands, his honesty, his complete faith in Alec when he'd told so many lies. So Alec let his eyes flutter closed.

Magnus' soft lips made contact with his own, gentle, patient, questioning. Alec groaned deep in his throat. Oh, how long he'd wanted to do this. Sparks of electricity seemed to dance between them at every place they touched. His toes curled in his shoes in want, in need for more. He wound his hands through Magnus' hair, tugging gently. He could feel Magnus smile against his lips. Magnus' left hand snaked down to Alec's pants, where he hooked his thumb intimately through Alec's belt loop, pulling him closer still. A shudder went through Alec. How had he possible let this feeling be absent from his life for so long? Magnus broke the kiss suddenly, leaning his forehead against Alec's.

"You're beautiful, Alec. Don't you ever dare think otherwise." Alec was putty in his hands, melting softly at the sweet caress of his words. Alec leaned in to capture his lips again, when the sound of a car horn beeping blared out. Alec jumped back in surprise, his hands feeling hopelessly empty without Magnus to fill them. Magnus blinked several times, his mouth cracking slightly open. "I-. I'm sorry, Alec. I - I didn't mean…" Alec didn't think he'd ever seen Magnus speechless before. "I'm sorry. That was a mistake, Alec. I - I'm sorry. I just…" Alec took a deep breath, trying to calm his palpitating heart. _Deny, deny, deny_, was his only thought.

"Yeah. Um - me too. Because I don't, um. You know." Magnus nodded quickly, sharply. The feeling of intimacy that had existed only moments before between them had completely evaporated into the frigid air.

"You don't…Right. Like men. I knew that. I - I'm sorry. It was a mistake. It won't happen again. Just - "

"A moment. Right."

"Right." There was a minute of loaded silence between them, in which Alec shoved his hands into his pockets, trying desperately to keep at bay the waves of loneliness that were crashing in. "I guess I'll be going then. Brandon's waiting."

"Um, yup. Sounds good. I'll, um.."

"Call you later then. Right. Bye." Magnus turned, finally pulling his coat all the way on, and walked to what was presumably Brandon's car. He disappeared quickly into the night.

"Goodbye." Alec said to the empty air. His cheek throbbed, his body shivered, and his heart ached. The only thing he could think of were those words Magnus had said. _Mistake. It was a mistake. The kiss was a mistake. Alec was a mistake._ _Mistakmistakemistake. _He sat down on a nearby chair, hard. All he ever was, to anyone, was a mistake. He let his head fall into his hands then, and he cried quietly.

* * *

**Awwww, poor Alec =(**

**Sorry for the wait for this chapter...**

**That was officially the end of chapter 5! Woo, finally!**

**Review if you liked Magnus and Alec's first kiss! **


	8. Chapter 6 Part 1

(Sorry in advance for the chapter being split into parts!)

**Chapter 6**

Magnus did not call that night. He did not call the next morning. He did not call the next day, or the day after that, or the day after that. Alec did not know what to do. He sat in his apartment, his phone his constant companion no matter where he went, the ring turned on the loudest setting. The first thing he did every morning was check his phone. Then he would give a world-weary sigh at the _no messages_ sign blinking on his screen. Then he would go to work, check his phone, come home, check his phone, miserably watch TV for an immeasurable amount of time, check his phone, eat dinner, check his phone, brush his teeth, check his phone, go to bed, then dream about Magnus calling him during the night. And repeat repeat repeat, one day after the next.

Even Isabelle was getting tired of his moping.

"What's wrong with you? Why don't you just call him?" She asked the one day she'd barged into his apartment, sick of hearing his mopy voice over the phone. He just sighed, staring at the carpet. "And stop sighing like that every time anyone says something! It's making everyone depressed." Alec blinked. Then he sighed again.

"I _can't_ call him, Isabelle. I don't want to seem desperate, or clingy, like I can't live without him. Besides, if he wanted to talk to me, he would've called." Isabelle stopped pacing for long enough to grab a pillow and smack him with it.

"You idiot. The world does not work like that. You want something, you go get it. And, news flash, you obviously _cannot_ live without him, judging by the way you've done nothing but sleep for the past week." Alec rubbed at his eyes, and sighed. "Stop that!" Alec shrugged.

"I can't help it. I'm depressed." Isabelle rolled her eyes, smacking him with the pillow once again.

"You need to call him. If you're afraid sounding desperate will repulse him, then he is obviously not worth your time. But I, for one, think he likes you. He likes you and wants you, but he's confused, because you've been playing him for a fool from the moment you met him." Isabelle paused, letting her words sink in. "You need to tell him the truth, and soon, before I do it for you." Alec picked at a stray thread in his couch pillow.

"I haven't been…. _playing_ him. Have I?" Isabelle just looked at him. "I didn't mean to, I just…. I just wanted him to like me."

"He already did, doofus, before you made a fool out of yourself." Alec hummed appreciatively. Isabelle handed him a phone, and gave him a brief, sharp pat on the back. "Go get 'em, tiger. I mean it. No chickening out this time." Then she opened the door to his apartment, walked through it, and shut it with a click. Alec stared at the phone in his hand, and groaned. He did not want to do it. Not at all. He glared at the phone, blaming it entirely for his current predicament.

Alright, he was going to do this. He slowly brought the phone to his ear. No, wait, maybe after he'd eaten something. Or, maybe after he'd taken a shower. Or watched some T.V. Or….no. No, he had to do it now, or he knew he never would. With determination, he brought the phone up, quickly punching in the digits of Magnus' phone number, which, yes, he'd already memorized.

It rang once. Twice. _Please, please, please._ Alec silently chanted. Finally, on the fourth ring, Magnus picked up.

"Hello? Hello?" Magnus' voice sounded airy and distant, as if he were focused entirely on something else.

"Um, yes, hi Magnus, it's -" Magnus giggled from his end of the phone. Alec heard him slap a hand over the receiver, and then say,

"Shh! Brandon! Stop that! I'm on the phone!" He giggled again, presumably at Brandon, before returning to Alec. "Oh, sorry love. What was that?"

"Umm, nothing, I just wanted to, um, say that-"

"Hold on, who's calling again? Brandon! Quit, I'm-" And then Magnus cut off, and Alec heard the phone clatter to the floor. Alec bit his lip, waiting for Magnus to give him his attention. Finally, after several seconds of muffled thumps, Magnus retrieved the phone. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, yes, that's.. that's fine. I-"

"Who are you again? I'm not answering a survey, or buying anything, if that's what you want." Alec paused for second, perturbed at the notion that Magnus really did not know it was him.

"No, Magnus. It's me." There was silence from the other end. "A-Alec."

"Oh, right, yes. Alright then. What do you want?" Alec took a deep breath, a little shaken at his frankness.

"I just have something really important to tell you, so do you, um, think you could listen for a moment?"

"Yes, love, you have my undivided attentION! Ah! No!" Magnus broke into another fit of laughter, which was then followed by what Alec could only assume was the sound of two people kissing quite pationately.

"Magnus?"

"Yes, dear. I'm, uh, here." He said breathlessly. Alec swallowed. It was now or never.

"I just wanted to tell you that I haven't been completely honest with you." _Deep breaths._ "At the club, when I told you I was… well. What I mean to say is that I'm actually-" There was a loud thumping sound on the other end of the line, at which Alec paused, waiting for an explanation, or for Magnus to tell him to keep going because, yes, of course he was listening. He did not receive either one of these things. Instead, there were several heavy breathes on Magnus' end, followed by a deep, husky voice saying,

"I'm sorry, but we're a little busy right now. Magnus is going to have to call you back." There was one more spurt of laughter from Magnus, before the line _clicked_ off, and the only sound Alec was aware of was that of his own breathing. He blinked twice, bringing the phone down to his lap. It took a minute of him staring at the _CALL ENDED_ message flashing across the screen for him to finally realize what had happened. _He hung up on me. Or, rather, Brandon did. Because Brandon's at his house, and they're - they're… _Alec did not want to know what they were doing, but had a feeling he already did. _And he's forgotten all about it. Me, the kiss, everything, because he's with Brandon, and he's happy, and I don't matter to him. I never have._ Alec let the phone slide onto the couch, then collapsed next to it, burying himself under a mountain of pillows. He was tired of having to face the world alone.

**So I found a song for this chapter: Distance by Christina Perri. The lyrics are just perfect:**

**_ And I will make sure to keep my distance_**

**_Say, "I love you," when you're not listening_**

**_How long can we keep this up?_**

** Make sure to listen to the song!**

**And yes, I know it's super super short, but I wanted to update something, because it might be a week or two before I update again, since I'm going to be super busy. Anyhow, yay for fast (read: short) update! Woo!**

**sorry for mistakes, i'm too lazy to proof read**

** Poor Alec! I just wanna give him a big hug! Don't worry; I still love you! Mwah!**

** Review to make Alec feel better! (And to tell Magnus to get his shit together!)**

** oh, and by the way, THANK YOU all for reading this and letting me know what you think. It makes my day whenever someone tells me that they're enjoying what I write, makes all the stupid writer's block worth it ;)**


	9. Chapter 6 Part 2

"Alec. Alec _honestly_." Isabelle said. Alec did not want to talk to Isabelle. Frankly, he did not want to talk to anyone. He did not want to talk, or move, or think, because every word, every movement, every thought brought with it a throb from his aching, lonely heart. Why was Isabelle being so cruel? Couldn't she hear it slowly breaking?

"Stop." Alec squeezed his eyes shut. The lump in his throat was making it difficult to speak. "Isabelle, just stop. It's over." Alec whispered.

"What is?"

"My life. The world. Everything. It's all over." Isabelle rolled her eyes, tugging at the covers Alec had bundled over his head, but to no avail.

"Well, I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this." Alec sighed in appreciation as Isabelle finally retracted her prying hands. "But you leave me with no choice." Alec would have laughed at Isabelle's dramatics, but he had no energy left to do so. Instead, he snuggled down further into his warm cocoon of covers. There was a moment of long, drawn out, appreciated silence before –

"Ahhh!" In one fluid motion, Isabelle yanked back the covers and dumped an entire glass of ice cold water on Alec's unsuspecting face. Dripping and spluttering, Alec sat up in his bed, wiping his soaked hair from his face.

"Isabelle." He ground out after a moment of stunned silence, shooting her daggers with his eyes from where she stood halfway across the room, ready to bolt if necessary.

"Yes, brother dearest?" Alec narrowed his eyes at her, his empty heart slowly sinking back to its place in his chest as coherent thought returned.

"You should probably work on making yourself very scarce, very quickly." Isabelle laughed then, approaching the bed again.

"Oh, please. Just be glad I didn't put that water in the kettle before I dumped it on you, or your face wouldn't be quite so pretty anymore." Alec slung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Isabelle." He said again, this time slowly.

"Oh, stop being such a kill joy, Alec. The world is not going to end just because you didn't get any last night."

"Izzy, I called Magnus." Why did everything have to hurt?

"Yup, sounds good. Now get up, get dressed, we're going out!" She said, shoving some sandals backwards onto Alec's feet in her haste, humming tunelessly as she went.

"No, stop, Isabelle. Listen to me for a second. I called him." He paused, taking a moment to collect himself, and make sure no stray tears were going to escape. "He told me no. He's with Brandon now. He's happy now. Without me." Alec couldn't help it. His voice cracked on the last word. Isabelle paused mid-shove, just blinking at Alec. Then she sighed, and took Alec's fidgeting hands into her own.

"He really said that?" She asked gently.

"Well, not in that many words… but he meant it. He wouldn't even listen to what I was saying, he was so preoccupied with Brandon." Alec hiccupped, face burning red with shame of how he'd been so easily ignored, tossed to the side like he didn't even matter. Isabelle pinched her lips, seeming to harden her resolve suddenly.

"Well, if he can't wait for you, Alec, then he is not worth the time of day. You need to get up, dust off, move on."

"Izzy, you just don't get it. You think that I'm too good for him, but it's the other way around. _I'm_ not good enough for _him_. I'm not good enough for anyone. I'm never good enough. Never good enough for a second thought, a second glance. I'm only ever wanted when the first choice isn't available." Alec licked his lips and furrowed his eyebrows, realizing suddenly that the cold lump forming in his chest wasn't just loneliness and hurt, thought that was there too; it was anger. He was angry at Magnus and Brandon, but most of all he was angry with himself, for always being second best, for accepting the left-overs he got because he knew he would never be given anything better. He was mad at himself for always lying down and taking whatever came his way, but most of all he was mad at himself for living twenty years of his life without having a single boyfriend, just because he was too afraid of the consequences that might come with it. Isabelle sighed at his melancholy expression and shook her head slowly.

"Alec, listen to me. You have to move on, get back on the horse, because there's someone out there waiting to fall in love with you. Who cares if that isn't Magnus?" Alec swallowed the words rising up to say _I do. I care._ "That's his loss, not yours." Alec smiled weakly. "Now hurry up and dry off and get dressed. We're going out! And even better, I made breakfast!" Alec groaned, falling back onto his bed. He couldn't decide what he was more upset about: having to try and act like he could function normally without Magnus, or having to ingest Isabelle's cooking. He would have to think on it.

* * *

"Jace?" Alec asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Don't stand there with your mouth hanging open like that. It's very unattractive." Alec snapped his jaw closed with a _click_, staring unbelievably into Jace's smirking face.

"Jace! How, I mean, what, I….. Don't you have some big gymnastics competition or something?"

"Well, technically, yes. And I'm gonna get hell when my agent finds out I bailed, but I figured my brother could use some support." Alec swallowed, his thoughts returning to his inadequacy.

"Who told you to come?" Isabelle sent Alec a dazzling smile from the other side of Jace, and Alec acquiesced that he would need to find some way to thank her later. She always seemed to know just what he needed.

Alec hadn't seen Jace in far too long. There'd been a time when a day wouldn't pass without them spending at least a couple hours of it together, but then Jace's gymnastics career had taken off, and Alec had become so buried in his architecture, and all of the sudden they lived on two separate sides of the country and never had any time to see each other anymore.

The three were in the mall, per Isabelle's request for new shoes, despite Alec's pleas that he was too heartsick to do anything but sleep. Walking in tandem with Jace in the middle and Isabelle and Alec on either side, Alec couldn't help but notice that Jace had filled out quite nicely. His tight muscle shirt revealed bulging biceps and taunt stomach muscles due to the countless hours he'd spent practicing in the gym. His shining golden hair was as stunning as ever, and his clear skin and deep, amber eyes had more than one young hopeful knocking on his door.

It hadn't been too long ago, in fact, that Alec had felt that same way about Jace, not that he'd ever told him this of course. Alec knew nothing could, or would, ever happen between them, and he'd come to accept it, just as many people had to accept they had big feet, or acne-ridden skin.

Still, Alec was starting to wonder what, if anything, he'd ever seen in Jace. Sure, he wasn't _unpleasant_ to look at, but his super-sized, rock-hard muscles seemed almost _too_ bulbous, compared to say, Magnus' lithe, compact form. With Magnus, you could tell he was well muscled, and Alec would certainly never want to be engaged in a wrestling match with him, but it was an elegant kind of muscle that rippled just under the surface of the skin. They emerged flawlessly with a single movement, instead of bursting into sight like the Titanic, as Jace's muscles did. And sure, Jace's eyes were a nice color, but they just didn't draw Alec in like Magnus' eyes did. Plus, Jace always wore the messy hair, rumpled clothes, just-got-out-of-bed look, which, alright, could be kind of hot, but it was nowhere near as sexy as Magnus' always put-together form; the spiked hair, sparkling make-up, and vibrant, often tight-fitting clothes just seemed to make him come alive.

Alec shook his head, trying to clear his meandering thoughts.

"So, from what Isabelle's told me, I hear you've been having some relationship issues." Jace quipped. Alec's cheeks flushed pink, his latest phone call to Magnus momentarily forgotten.

"Well, I wouldn't say problems, exactly…" Isabelle rolled her eyes, reaching her hand behind Jace's broad back to smack Alec lightly on the head.

"Oh no, you're right. It's not a problem. More like a tsunami, earthquake, end-of-the-world sized full blown disaster." Alec pinched his lips together, shooting Isabelle a scathing glare. He might be internally self-destructing, but that certainly did not mean Jace needed to know about it.

"Isabelle." She winked at him.

"And who is the cause for this great, earth-shattering dilemma, exactly?" Alec licked his lips, wondering just how much exactly, he should be telling Jace.

"It's a guy… a guy named Magnus. Magnus Bane." Jace nodded, unperturbed. Alec had confessed his sexuality to him a few years earlier, only to be told that Jace had known for years, and was just waiting for him to stop being a chicken and tell him.

"I see. And how did you meet said man?"

"At a … club." And here was where things got sticky.

"So have you done the deed yet? Gotten down and dirty?"

"Um…no." Alec mumbled, blushing furiously. This was the sticky part. For Jace, his priority in a relationship was sex now, love later. For Alec, it was the other way around.

"Okay. So is there anything else you'd like to add. Maybe something along the lines of: and he is currently the cause of my inability-to-do-anything-except-sleep depression because…"

"Um, nope. I think I covered everything." Alec squeaked out. Jace was a ruthless joker. If he found out Alec had told Magnus he was straight….

"Alec, please. If you won't tell him, I will." Isabelle scoffed. Alec sent her pleading looks with his eyes, which she conveniently chose to ignore. "Right then. So Alec told Magnus he was straight because –" Jace let out a disbelieving bark of laughter, clapping Alec on the back.

"I didn't know you liked things that…kinky." Jace said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Alec glared at the ground.

"Jace, I'm serious. I feel bad enough about it as it is. No teasing." And the pang of loneliness was back again, returning just as swiftly as it had gone. There was a moment of silence, during which Alec took the opportunity to check his phone, which was, as usual, devoid of messages.

"Continue." Jace said.

"Well, so Alec pretended to have a girlfriend, and then pretended to break up with her, so Magnus set up a blind date for him – WITH A GIRL – and then, he kissed Magnus, except…." Alec tuned out then. He did not particularly feel like listening to Isabelle provide a recitation of all his monumental screw-ups.

"Guys, could we stop for lunch or something, and go sit down? I'm not feeling too good." Alec said. It was true; his stomach was rolling and churning, but whether it was from loneliness or actual illness, he couldn't tell.

"Um, yah, I guess. Maybe we could eat at – Hey! Watch where you're going mister! Jeez, people can be so rude sometimes!" Isabelle said, turning around to glare at the back of the person who'd just shoulder bumped her, and not bothered to stop and say sorry. Alec turned with her, then blinked and stopped cold. Was he hallucinating? Yes, he had to be. After all, there was no way fate could be this cruel, could it?

"Alec, what are you - Ohhhh, wow. Is that Magnus and…"

"Brandon? Yup," Alec said, his heart climbing up into his throat. They were facing the other direction, walking away, but Alec could still see with his raw, throbbing heart, that their fingers were laced together, Magnus' head resting intimately on Brandon's shoulder. "How ironic." Alec squeaked out, trying and failing to sound nonchalant. His eyes were burning with unshed tears, and Isabelle yanked on his shoulder, trying to get him to look away, but he couldn't. His eyes were glued to Magnus' back, silently wishing, praying that he would turn around and see him. Instead, Magnus went up on his toes, wrapping his arms around Brandon's neck and pulling him down for a slow, tender kiss. Alec wondered if the people around him could hear his heart cracking into millions of tiny pieces.

"Alec, come on. Leave it. Let's go." Isabelle tugged at his shoulder again.

"Alec, mate, it's not worth it." Jace agreed. Alec blinked several times to keep the tears at bay, refusing to look away as slowly, slowly, Magnus lowered himself back to his heels and turned. And turned. And turned. Not away from Alec, but towards him; they locked eyes. It took a moment, but Alec saw the recognition light in Magnus' face, followed by something else he couldn't identify. And then Magnus and Brandon were headed towards them, and Alec suddenly realized that as much as he was inclined to stare at them and witness their PDA's, he very much so did NOT want to engage in actual conversation with them.

Quickly, Alec spun around, grabbing both Jace and Isabelle's arm to pull them with him.

"Walk faster." Alec furiously whispered to them, quickening his already hurried steps. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that they were still approaching. He looked around, desperate for an escape. Franticly, he dove into the nearest store, an Old Navy, yanking both Isabelle and Jace into it with him. With slightly hitched breathing, he pulled them behind a clothing rack, making sure they couldn't be seen from the entrance of the store.

"Alec, what the hell is going on?" Isabelle demanded of him, one hand on her cocked out hip.

"Shh! Isabelle, I'm just trying to avoid the love birds." Alec spat out bitterly.

"You mean Magnus and Brandon? Why didn't you just talk to them when they started to walk towards you, and show them you've moved on, instead of running like a bat out of hell?"

"That's just it Isabelle, because I _haven't_ moved on. And anyways, if I wanted to at least _look_ like I truly don't care, I would need to be wearing something slightly more sophisticated than sweats and a T-Shirt!" Alec complained, motioning at his outfit.

"Alec! I told you to put on something nice, and did you listen to me? No! As usual! It's like I don't even exist." Alec glanced over at Jace to get his take on the situation, only to see that he was smirking cockily at the other side of the store.

"Jace?"

"Hmmm?"

"Stop making that face."

"What face?" Jace asked innocently, the shit-eating grin still plastered on him.

"The, I'm-about-to-put-someone-in-deep-shit face." Jace grinned wickedly.

"Oh, nothing, ALEC. It's just that I think my dear brother, ALEC, should really stop being such a tight-ass, and go over there and talk to MAGNUS and um, MAGNUS BOYFRIEND-"

"Brandon." Isabelle unabashedly whispered to him.

"BRANDON, because-"

"Jace! Shut up!" Alec hissed, but it was too late.

From the entrance of the store, Alec watched as Brandon led Magnus over to where the three were huddled behind the clothes rack. Alec sent a murderous look at Jace, who was trying not to laugh, mirth dancing in his eyes.

"There you are." Brandon said, smiling. "Did you not see us walking towards you?" He asked, coming to a stop in front of the trio. Isabelle flicked her eyes to Alec's face, trying to gauge just how stupid his answer was likely to sound, and from that determine whether or not she should intervene.

"Um, no. Just had a sudden, um, craving for some Old Navy jeans." Alec lied quickly.

"Right…" There was a moment a _very_ awkward silence, during which Alec took the time, much to the pleasure of his throbbing heart, to look over at Magnus. He was, as usual, flawlessly put together, with styled hair, electric blue jeans, and a black shirt. His eyes were bright, and ever so enticing, but he refused to look at Alec, instead choosing to ogle a manikin set up behind him. Alec couldn't help but notice, in a mean, jealous kind of way, that Brandon looked absurdly underdressed next to Magnus, in his ripped jeans and baggy T-Shirt. Jace cleared his throat.

"Oh, right! Um, Magnus, Brandon, this is Jace." Alec motioned between them, indicating that they should probably shake hands. Jace extended his left, and Magnus did the same. Jace let no emotions occupy his face, but Alec could tell Magnus was surprised, though why, he couldn't be sure. Jace repeated the motion with Brandon, followed by the expected response of "nice to meet you" from both sides.

"He's my, um…" Alec paused, biting his lip, debating what to call Jace. Then he decided to go ahead and be wicked. "…friend." He finished, letting enough space fall before the word to suggest that there could be more at stake. Sure, it would never _actually_ happen between him and Jace, but his raw heart was not above enlisting the help of jealousy to capture Magnus' attention. Another moment of awkward silence ensued.

"Right then. I think me and Isabelle are going to…."

"Yes, right. We're going to go…to find some food." Isabelle finished for him. "We'll be in the food court, Alec. Bye!" Isabelle turned, yanking Jace around with her.

"Izzy! Wait!" Alec said, but she fervently ignored him, shoving Jace in front of her as they left the store. Alec watched them go, wondering how, and why, Isabelle always managed to leave him in the most compromising of situations.

"So, Magnus…" Alec began, only to have Magnus cut him off.

"I think I'm going to go use the restroom, love, alright?" He said, reaching up to steal a peck from Brandon's lips before turning and leaving. Alec's face flushed with shame; he was being completely ignored.

"Okay, well, I think I'll be going now…" Alec said, edging his way towards the exit. The last thing he wanted to be having was a conversation with the man who'd very unknowingly stolen Magnus from him.

"No, why don't you stay for a chat? It'll only be a minute." Alec eyed Brandon warily, wondering what his chances of escape were if he bolted. Looking at Brandon's toned legs, he guessed not high.

"Well, I guess so, if it's only for a minute." Alec mumbled, when in his mind he was thinking of all the things he would really like to be saying to him. _So, Brandon, right? How's it going? Did you know you're a man-stealing dick head? Oh, and by the way, did you also know I kissed your 'boyfriend' the other night? It really was quite nice. So, I was just wondering if you could tell me, what's it feel like to be cheated on? Hmm? _Bad Alec, no! He mentally berated himself.

"I just wanted to let you know to stay away from Magnus." Brandon said casually, flipping the price tag over on a pair of Levis. Alec nodded nonchalantly, before Brandon's words registered in his head.

"Wait, what?"

"I said – Stay away from my boyfriend." Brandon repeated. Alec shook his head, anger building at how this complete and total jerk had stolen Magnus from him, right out from under his nose. If not for Brandon, Alec could be in a perfectly happy relationship with the man of his dreams right now!

"And why the hell should I?" Alec snapped. "That's Magnus' choice to make, not yours. If he tells me to stay away, I will. But I don't take orders from over protective, first-rate assholes!" Alec paused, then slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes widening as his words came together in his head. He couldn't believe he'd just said that! What was wrong with him?

"There are two reasons you should stay away from him." Brandon said smoothly, finally looking up from the jeans he'd been eyeing. "The first is because he's mine, you selfish prick. He's not some sort of buffet dish that anyone who comes along can take a shot at: He. Is. Mine." _Wow, possessive much?_ Alec thought, the lump of anger that had been forming in his chest quickly rising to the surface.

"And what, exactly, is the second reason?" Alec snapped, his temper rising faster than he'd thought possible. Brandon smirked at him wickedly.

"This." He replied, and then took a step towards Alec. He grabbed Alec's shoulder in one fluid motion and yanked it down, at the same time bringing his other hand, curled into a fist, into Alec's abdomen. All the breath left him in a _woosh_, the strength of the impact forcing a groan from him. Hunched over, Alec whimpered, struggling to suck air down. Brandon obviously knew how to throw a punch. Letting him go, Brandon stepped back, letting a respectable distance fall between them again. "So do we have an understanding?" Brandon asked sweetly. Mouth open in a perfect 'o,' attempting to suck in air like a fish, Alec grabbed onto the nearest shelf for support. His entire abdomen throbbed, and when he finally managed to force some air in, he winced. It hurt to breathe. _At least now_, he thought bitterly_, the pain on the outside matches the pain on the inside. _Finally straightening up, though still clutching the shelves with a white knuckled grip, he pulled his eyes up to meet Brandon's.

"Like hell, asshole." He spat out, clenching his sore, aching stomach with the one hand he wasn't using to support himself. Brandon's eyes flashed, and he reached out to grab Alec again. With a spark of fear, Alec lurched to the side, trying to dodge Brandon's fast-approaching fist, when, thankfully-

"Magnus?" Alec choked out, narrowing his eyes meaningfully at Brandon. Brandon quickly recovered, returning to the jean rack.

"Oh, hi sweetheart." Brandon greeted Magnus, all earlier malice having magically evaporated from his voice. Magnus was still refusing to look at him, Alec pitifully noticed.

"Hi." He answered back, cinching his arm around Brandon's waist.

"Alec and I were just having a nice little chat."

"Mmmhmmm." He answered. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yah, just about." Brandon dropped the jeans, then claimed Magnus' right hand with his left, squeezing their palms together. "I guess we'll be seeing you around, Alec." Brandon said. Alec tried to smile at them, but felt it was a baring of teeth more than anything else.

"Sure." Alec squeaked out. As they turned to go, for the first time in the entire conversation, Magnus locked eyes with Alec. Stunned into silence, Alec could only stare back into those tantalizing orbs and watch as Magnus' eyes remained devoid of emotion. Cold, hard, they flickered down to Alec's right hand, which was still clutching his stomach, before he turned his head, and they were gone.

**Hi, I'm so very sorry this chapter took forever, but I haven't had access to a computer, and I'm busy and lazy, and yadayadayada.**

**But at least it's super super long =)**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY to coolerthanthouart =) **

**oh and this chapter's dedicated to ashiwrites3 on wattpad for sending me the nicest message ever =) thank youuu!**

**anyhow, hope you liked the chapter, don't forget to review if you liked it!**

**team Brandon anyone? anyone? *cricket cricket***

**~ Olive**


	10. Chapter 7 Part 1

**Chapter 7 (Part 1)**

Alec stood on the front stoop, white-tipped fingers shoved inside his jacket pockets. His shoulders were hunched up around his ears to make up for his lack of a scarf, his black hair covered in a thin layer of snow. His left hand was wrapped around a pen in his pocket, his right thumb worrying at a thin slip of balled-up paper. In his haste to leave his apartment, he'd failed to don a hat, scarf, or gloves, which he was quickly starting to regret.

_Why am I even here?_ Alec thought bitterly. _Magnus made it quite clear that he wants nothing to do with me_. It only took a moment of trying to ignore the hard, cold sinking feeling in his stomach to remember why. _Brandon._ It was slowly eating away at Alec's insides. _Brandon_. Even the name brought a bitter taste to his mouth. Should he tell Magnus? After all, if Brandon had no qualms about punching Alec, it probably wouldn't be too long before Magnus did something he didn't like…. but no. He'd hit Alec to stay _away_ from Magnus. Plus, it wasn't exactly like Magnus was jumping at the bit to talk to Alec these days. Alec sighed, deciding that he'd liked it much better when he'd only had one secret to keep from Magnus.

Dejectedly, Alec removed his left hand from his pocket, punching the doorbell once, twice, three times. He shook the snow from his hair, stomping his feet against the pavement to keep the blood flowing. A minute passed, still with no response. Just as he reached out a hand to ring the doorbell again, or perhaps nock this time, the door opened inwards, a very disheveled looking Magnus appearing behind it. He was wearing rainbow pajama bottoms with a gray tank top and bright white, fluffy bunny slippers. He had a long black robe thrown over his shoulders to take off the worst of the chill, though he looked oddly naked without his signature eye makeup. However, his hair _was_ still comfortingly spiked, even though, Alec knew, that was probably due to bed head, instead of industrious amounts of hair gel.

"There is, you know, this thing called a cell phone." Magnus commented dryly. Alec shoved his hands deeper into his fur-lined pockets, fingertips numb and smarting, and remained silent. Magnus stared back at him, his blazing, brilliant green eyes taking in the falling snow flurries. He sighed. "What do you want, Alec? It's late, and I, for one, have a date with my bed." Alec took a deep breath, slightly wounded at how rude Magnus was being.

"I, I just wanted to, um, give you this back." Alec stuttered, reaching into his pocket to pull out the pen, the name of some real estate company stamped onto its body. Alec held the plastic writing utensil out like a peace offering, looking up at Magnus from under his long lashes. Magnus blinked once, lazily, then accepted the pen. He squinted down at the writing on its plastic body, then locked gazes with Alec, green eyes to blue, a quizzical expression on his face.

"Alec. You braved the snow and freezing temperatures at 12:30 at night to give me _this_?" He asked, shooting Alec an astounded look. "A _pen_? Alec, this isn't even mine." Alec bit his lip, suddenly self-conscious.

"Um, well, no, actually. I just, uh, needed an excuse to come and, uh, talk to you." He blushed ferociously, astutely aware of how clingy and dependent and _stupid_ he sounded.

"Well then talk." Magnus said coldly, his voice devoid of emotion.

"I-" Alec began, then stopped. He suddenly realized that the icy feeling that had been steadily rising in his stomach was not worry, or despair, or loss, or rejection: it was anger. Frigid, thorny rage hidden behind a fake mask of calm. Alec was not simply mad; he was _livid_ at Magnus, for throwing him to the wolves when he'd needed him most. "I don't get it." Alec finally said, his fingers curling into fists in his pockets. Magnus did not deem this needing of a response, and instead replied by simply quirking an eyebrow. His composed, unruffled placidity only added fuel to Alec's fire; was he not worthy of Magnus' emotions, or at the very least, a reaction? "How do you do it? Just - just stand there and pretend that nothing's wrong? That you didn't just rip my heart out and cut it into hundreds of thousands of tiny pieces!?" Alec exploded. Magnus blinked lazily.

"Excuse me?" He finally intoned.

"No, excuse _me_, Magnus! Stupid me for thinking you actually cared about anything but yourself!" The look Magnus pinned him with was cold and flat.

"If you have something you want to say, Alec, then just spit it out." He replied, at last.

"Fine. I'll _spit it out_." Alec snapped, disgusted at Magnus' nonchalance when he was so willing to lay his heart on the line. "I'm not straight, I'm gay. I've beaten myself up over lying to you for hours and hours, and days and weeks, and now I realize that it's all been for nothing because you _don't give a damn._ Not about being in a real relationship, not about my feelings, and certainly not about me." Magnus pinched his lips together, crossing his arms over his chest. "But I guess that was my fault, wasn't it? My fault for thinking that I mattered, that I was special, that I wasn't just the next self-conscious boy you plucked off the street to be your little play toy. I guess I was wrong, that I'm just too goddamn _stupid_ to see what's right in front of my face." Alec paused, his chest heaving, blinking several times in quick succession to try and clear the snowflakes from his eyelashes. "Because I'm a hopeless fool who obviously can't seem to go two weeks without falling for another bastard who doesn't give a rat's ass about me." Magnus sighed once.

"Alec, not all of us are quite as thick as you make us out to be." Alec squinted at Magnus, incredulous.

"That's all you have to say for yourself?" Magnus licked his lips.

"Listen, Alec, I -"

"Oh, no." Alec snapped. "I know what comes next. You tell me that I made it all up in my head, that we never had anything at all. But we did, and I have proof." Alec dug around in his pocket, then yanked out the slip of paper he'd kept hidden there from the moment Magnus had given it to him in a handshake. Alec flourished the movie stub, waving it right in front of Magnus' face. "What happened to this?" Alec said, holding up the note like an accusation. "What happened to call me, what happened to you're stunning, and you're beautiful? What happened to _you're worth fighting for?_" Alec spat out. "Or is that just a show for every stupid boy that comes along? Huh?" Magnus watched him with glowing eyes, his gaze level and calculated.

"You have no right to be mad about something that you don't even understand the half of."

"Oh, I have every goddamn right to be mad with you! You played me like a fool! Leading me on, then not calling and hooking up with Brandon, and-" Magnus took a step forwards, over the threshold of the door.

"And what about me, Alec? Do I matter at all to you, either?" Alec frowned, confused.

"Of - of course you do. If you would just listen to me-"

"No, you listen Alec, because I'm tired of being your doormat, always available for you to walk all over." Magnus' eyes were like beacons, snapping green fire. He took a breath. "What was I supposed to do, Alec? Chase after you like a lovesick puppy until you finally deemed me worthy of the truth?" Magnus asked. Alec narrowed his eyes.

"Magnus, you played me for a fool-"

"You've got it completely backwards, Alec. _You_ played _me._ What's worse is that you can't even tell." Magnus said. The wounded look in his eyes was poking holes in Alec's resolve, and his heart.

"Magnus, come on. You're being completely unfair. I-"

"No, Alec, just stop. I'm tired of being yanked around. Come back when you can see me as an actual person, not just an idea of owning someone." Magnus turned around then, wrapping his black robe tighter around his waist, and walked back through the open doorway. He reached a hand out to snap the door closed. _This is your chance_, Alec thought. _This is the difference between getting the leftovers, and for once sucking up your pride enough to fight for someone you really care about_. Magnus began to swing the door closed. Alec made up his mind in a snap decision and quickly thrust his foot out, wedging his sneaker into the thin space between the door and the frame of the doorway. Magnus green eyes blazed from within the thin strip of light between the door and the frame.

"Alec." Magnus ground out. "Move. Your. Foot." Alec clenched his jaw, and put one white-knuckled hand in the gap between the door and the frame.

"No." Alec wedged his foot farther in, widening the space. "We're not done talking." Magnus narrowed his eyes, pushing his arm against the door.

"Yes, we are." Alec cringed at the pressure on his foot, then began to push back with the hand he had on the inside of the door.

"No, we're not."

"Yes, we are!" Magnus snapped, then threw his shoulder against the wood. Alec's foot twisted sideways, then was pushed out of the opening. The door jumped at the sudden lack of resistance, then collided with Alec's fingers, grinding them into the framework. Alec yelped, pushing back against the wood to try and relieve some of the pressure on his hand.

"Magnus, stop! My - Magnus! You're hurting me!" Alec barked, scrabbling to retract his fingers, but they were stuck. The pressure from the other side of the door suddenly diminished, and Alec gasped in relief, quickly removing his mashed fingers from the opening. There was silence for a moment.

"Alec, are you….. okay?" Alec bit his lip and swallowed, trying not to cry like a girl at the throbbing in his hand. The tip of his index finger was leaking blood, and half of the nail on his middle finger had been ripped off.

"Um, kind of." He squeaked out, trying to talk past the lump in his throat. There was a sigh from the other side of the door, before it swung open.

"You'd better come in."

_**So, um, please don't hurt me =) What has it been… three weeks? Four? I'M SORRY! School started, so I got caught up in that, especially when it got to the week before school and I realized I had most of my summer work still left to do…. so yah. And I'm lazy, so that didn't really help.**_

_** But I'm going to try from now on to update every other Sunday. Maybe every Sunday if I don't have much homework that week. So thanks for keeping up with the story, despite the horrendous wait =) **_

_** Let me know what you think about this chapter - did you like or not?**_

_** Also, let me know what you think is going to/ should happen! **_

_** Review if you're glad Alec finally confessed to Magnus! (Even if they're both being poopheads about it…. ;)**_

_** p.s. possible plot twist ahead? maybe?**_

_**p.s.s I have some cute/funny chapters planned! So don't worry, it won't be all sad & depressing for too much longer. =)**_


	11. Chapter 7 Part 2

"You'd better come in." Alec hesitated only a moment on the threshold before he stepped into the foyer, cradling his left hand in his right. The inside of the house was pitch black, and Alec quickly lost sight of Magnus' retreating back as the front door clicked shut behind him. He could feel a warm dribble of blood trickle down his finger, then splatter in three fat drops to the tile floor. Alec hoped it wasn't going to dry and stain.

"Magnus?" Alec squeaked out, unable to see anything in the darkness. "Where'd you go?" His first instinct was to stretch out both of his hands in front of him to feel for obstacles, but he refrained, for fear of whacking his already injured fingers on some unforgiving object. "Magnus?" He repeated, his heart cranking into overdrive. Alec hoped it wasn't too emasculating to be afraid of the dark. _No_, he thought, shaking his head. Afraid was the wrong word, more uncomfortable, or uneasy.

There was a sudden crashing, banging noise from somewhere to the right, and Alec jumped and bit down on his lip, hard, his breath catching in his throat. He twisted his hands together, swallowing silently. "Do you – do you have a light?" Alec stuttered out.

"You're not afraid of the dark are you, Alec?" Magnus asked, and Alec jumped at the close proximity of his voice.

"No, n- no, I um, just…" Alec's voice puttered out as he became aware of how childish he sounded. "I'm just a little, um, uneasy…" Alec reached forwards with his hands, his middle and index finger still throbbing. "I…." He took a step forwards, hands still extended, searching for a wall, or a sofa, or –

"Love, don't s- Alec, I'm right nex-" Alec hands did not hit a wall. Instead, his fingers bumped into something warm, and soft, and when Alec tried to put his foot down safely on the floor, his boot descended on the tail end of a robe. "Alec, careful, I – " Magnus stepped forward, bumping into Alec. Alec's foot, positioned on the robe, slid out from under him in one quick jerk. His arms cart wheeled and Magnus grabbed a fistful of his jacket collar to keep him upright, but Alec's knee smacked into a coffee table, and his momentum was too great. Alec careened backwards, pulling Magnus with him. He slammed into the tile floor, back first, Magnus' slight weight dropping on top of him half a second later. In the darkness, Magnus' eyes widened, his hands flying to Alec's face. His calloused fingers were unbelievably cold and gentle against Alec's burning cheeks.

"Alec, love, are you okay? Did I – did I hurt you?" Alec could only shake his head, having no air left in his lungs to reply. "Oh, Alec, darling, I – " Magnus swallowed then moved his hands to the ground, using his arms to support his weight. "I'm sorry, Alec, where does it hurt? Your head, or your hand, or you… oh God, I'm sorry Alec, can you talk? Alec?" It was at that exact moment, just as he was finally able to suck down a lungful of air, that Alec realized just how _perfectly_ their bodies fit together, legs tangled, Magnus' rigid hipbones cushioned in Alec's lower abdomen, his drool-worthy stomach pressing lightly onto Alec's chest, and his hands on his face. And especially his eyes; Alec just wanted to, no, _needed_ to see those gleaming eyes. Oh where was the goddamn light?

"Magnus, I'm fine." Alec finally responded, ignoring the ache in his tailbone and shoulder blades. Being in the current position was well worth the pain.

"Are you sure? Your back, or your ankle, did you-"

"No Magnus, I'm okay, really. I just can't, I can't …" Alec could not do it, could not simply put into words the feeling of warmth and ecstasy that was blooming in his chest, and filling him from head to toe at the simply _perfectness_ of the pairing, of Magnus with him, on him, at that moment, just _so_-

"I – I'm too heavy, aren't I? I just, love, I'm just-" Magnus began to pull away, shaking his head. Before he could even get to his knees, Alec was pulling him back down, yanking him by his shirt, his robe, anything to make him stay.

"No, Magnus, wait, I just, I just need…" Alec took a shaky breathe.

"What?" Magnus asked quietly. Alec swallowed nervously. He could feel the furious pitter-patter of Magnus' heart through his shirt.

"I just need this. Please, don't leave." Alec whispered, the heat from Magnus' skin bleeding through the thick layers of clothing between them sending chills down his spine. Magnus was stunned into a moment of fragile silence.

"Alec, the light, I'll – " Alec reclaimed his grip on Magnus' shirt, pulling him down more forcefully.

"No," Alec said frantically, trying to locate Magnus' eyes in the darkness. "You're not hurting me."

"The light-"

"Forget the damn light, Magnus. This is all I need, right now. You, just you. Only you." Alec let out a shaky breath, the pounding of his heart so loud he was surprised Magnus couldn't hear it. "Don't leave me." Magnus returned a chilly hand to Alec's face, cupping his cheek. He brushed a stray strand of hair from Alec's forehead, and the simple movement sent a spark of electricity _zinging_ through his blood.

"I would never leave you, Alec." Magnus whispered back, his words rattling through his chest. Alec caught his breath, his heart suddenly catapulting itself to somewhere in the back of his throat, behind his eyes, until he could feel it pulsing in every inch of his body. And then, all the sudden, with Magnus' hot breath on his lips, and his throbbing fingers crumpled beneath his similarly aching tailbone, Alec's chest shuddered, and he burst into tears. His breath came out in shuddering hiccups, warm tears sliding from his eyes and down his cheeks, over and between Magnus' fingers.

"Love, what – am I hurting you? Should I – I – " Alec shook his head, trying desperately to regain his composure.

"No, God, no, I'm such a cry baby. I – " Alec was overcome by another fresh wave of tears and hiccups, rendering him unable to resume speaking. Magnus said nothing, and did not press for Alec to continue. He simply tucked his head into the crook of Alec's neck, his warm breath and feathery hair somehow comforting and intoxicating all at the same time. After a moment, Alec's tears had finally subsided enough for him to speak again.

"I just – I can't do it anymore, Magnus. I can't pretend you don't affect me, that you don't make my stomach do weird flips whenever we're in the same room, that your eyes don't hypnotize me, and your laugh and your hands don't make me feel drunk and insane, and that whenever you touch me I don't just want to rip all your clothes off and jump you, no matter who we're with or where we are. I don't – no, I _can't_ just be your friend, I can't lie to you, or deceive you, because whenever I'm with you, I'm just putty in your hands. I can't pretend I feel nothing when we're lying here like this and it's just so perfect and beautiful and _right_, that I can't even put it into words. And I've tried, believe me I've tried, but I can't seem to forget you or be with anyone but you, and that's why seeing you with Brandon just rips me apart from the inside out." Alec let out one last heart-wrenching sob. "And It all just means I'm pitiful and stupid and _useless_, because I need you, to be with you so bad it hurts, and you don't even want me." Alec took in one deep, shuddering breath, suddenly ashamed at how easy it was to get him to give up all his so-called secrets. Magnus licked his lips.

"Alec, love,…" He trailed off. "Where is the damn light?" And then all the sudden, a harsh overhead lamp flickered into existence, leaving Alec blinking blindly as his eyes smarted.

"How?" Alec said, baffled as to how the light had been turned on until he saw the remote in Magnus' hand.

"I was looking for it earlier, when you first came in," Magnus explained. "I just remembered it's been in my robe pocket all along." Alec tried to ignore how his heart stung from the obvious subject change. He tried to put the conversation back on track.

"Look, I'm sorry Magnus, for putting you in this situation -" Magnus' eyes flashed.

"No, Alec, I didn't mean to try and get out of answering you, I just turned the light on because I just need to be able to see your face when I say this, so that I can look into those beautiful eyes of yours and know I'm not dreaming."

"When you say what?"

"That of course I need you."

"Well then why didn't you call me back?" Alec demanded Magnus shook his head.

"I thought you were confused about your sexuality, that you need some space to figure it out. Why do you think I was even with Brandon? Because I was using him as a distraction to stop myself from thinking about how much I missed you and needed you, but couldn't have you. " Alec visibly swooned.

"You…. need me?" Alec squeaked out, feeling all at once the planes of Magnus' stomach pressed against him, his clenched leg muscles, his beautiful hair and burning eyes, so brilliant they made his very heart trip and stutter.

"I need you and like you and want you –" The rest of his words were lost as Alec propped himself up on his elbows and captured Magnus' lips with his own. Alec's eyes fluttered to a close, sparks seeming to dance between them at every place their skin touched. Magnus was so surprised by the sudden assault that he failed to respond for a moment, mouth frozen in shock. Alec took the opportunity to pull at Magnus' bottom lip with his teeth, biting gently, trying not to let show how little experience he'd had in this arena. His worry lessened significantly when he felt Magnus smile and groan, and then respond in turn, skillfully licking and biting until Alec's knees turned to jell-o. The kiss held none of the delicate fragility that had characterized the first one. Instead, it was full of pent up emotion, of desperate longing and heat and passion. Magnus' fingers danced along the hem of Alec's shirt, hiking it up an inch or two at a time, trailing his nimble fingers gently along Alec's warm stomach, the feel of hot skin on skin making Alec groan.

"Alec, wait, stop." Magnus said, quickly pulling away as Alec froze, lips still tingling. "I taste blood. Are you hurt?" Alec licked his lips, then shook his head as he realized what had happened.

"My lip. I bit my lip when you made that racket in the dark." Alec reassured him. He leaned his head forward for another kiss, and Magnus did the same. Just as their lips pressed together, Alec quickly reached a hand out to hike up Magnus' shirt, then froze, pulling his away as he let his breath out in a hiss. "Ouch." Alec tried to pull his hand back from Magnus' shirt, then stopped when he realized his half-torn off nail had caught on the rough fabric of Magnus' shirt.

"Alec, what are you-" Magnus began, then stopped when he moved slightly and Alec cried out as the miniscule movement yanked on his nail.

"Don't move." Alec said. "The hand I shut in the door? It's caught on your shirt." He explained.

"What should I do?" Magnus asked. Alec tried another experimental tug, then winced.

"I think –" Unbelievably, Alec blushed. "Magnus, I think you're going to need to take your shirt off." Magnus's smile returned then, his green eyes glowing.

"You only ever have to ask." Magnus replied, carefully leaning backwards and grasping the hem of his shirt with both hands.

"Magnus, wait, I… I, um…" Magnus quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, darling?" Alec's face turned red at the heated look Magnus was shooting him.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, for leading you on, and not telling you the truth. And - and that I won't do it again." Magnus smiled softly.

"That's all I ask." Then he carefully, slowly, tortuously slowly, Alec thought, pulled the shirt over his head, taking special care not to jostle Alec's finger in the process. Alec tried not to stare, he really did, but who was he kidding? The temptation was just too great. The toned shoulders, flat stomach, and defined abs were begging for attention, simply _begging_…

"Alec, I believe you're drooling." Magnus commented dryly, dropping his shirt, with Alec's nail still attached, on the floor, before standing and turning to go and retrieve the first-aid kit. Alec frantically wiped at his chin, then sighed in relief when he realized Magnus had been kidding. Alec looked up to respond, but his words froze in his mouth as he realized the view of Magnus from the back was just as enticing, if not more so, than the front. Alec shuddered. _Can I touch?_ He thought to himself as Magnus' honey-skinned back disappeared around a corner. _Forget the touching_, Alec thought, _can I lick?_ He unabashedly imagined running his tongue over those biceps, that stomach… Alec pinched his arm. _Bad Alec, no!_ He berated himself.

Alec then realized he was laying next to a sleek white couch, and quickly got to his feet and sat down on it. Looking around, the memories of his previous visit came flooding back. The house was lavishly decorated with sleek modern furniture, and embellished with brightly colored pillows, lamp-shades, and curtains. It was beautiful, Alec thought, especially since it lacked the sterile, hotel feel of most other modern houses. It simply seemed comfortable, and lived-in like a regular home, not just a high-end apartment. Alec decided he very much envied Magnus' decorating abilities. And his sense of style. And his body, he added as an afterthought.

"Oh, and Alec, dear," Magnus called from around the corner, "I'm sorry too." Alec smiled to himself. A few minutes later, when Magnus finally returned with the first-aid kit, he was still, noticeably, shirtless.

"Um, Magnus?" Alec asked.

"Yes, love?" He responded as he claimed the seat on the sofa across from Alec.

"Are you, um, forgetting something?" Alec asked, his eyes zeroed in on the broad, toned region located south of Magnus' collar bone.

"Nope, I don't think so. I've got it all right here." He patted the first-aid kit that he'd laid on the cushion beside him, then began to rummage through it for the needed supplies.

"No? Not possibly a, um, shirt?" Alec asked, with as little panting involved as possible. For some completely unfathomable reason, he found himself absurdly breathless. He could not imagine why. Alec reached up to check his chin for drool again, just in case, then noticed Magnus was, once again, giving him that infatuating, irresistible, cheshire smile.

"I might've forgiven you, love, but that doesn't mean you don't need to be punished." Magnus winked. "Now, let me see that hand of yours."

Alec extended the mangled fingers for inspection. Magnus gently caught at his wrist, edging closer as he rolled up Alec's sleeve. He rested Alec's hand on his knee, then reached over to retrieve the nail clippers. Carefully, he cut the nail off from the nail bed, then disentangled it from his shirt, tossing it aside after he'd done so. Alec worried at the inside of his cheek with his teeth and tried not to cry out. With half the nail removed, the blood was flowing faster, dripping onto Magnus' pants and fingers. Not seeming to mind, Magnus reached over to unscrew the cap on the Neosporin. Alec took the chance to return to ogling Magnus' muscular shoulders, his bare stomach, ohh that stomach... "Stop that." Magnus said lightly, smiling, after a moment of silence.

"Stop what?" Magnus just looked at him, raising his eyebrows. Alec harrumphed, embarrassed at having been caught.

"Well, it's not exactly my fault. _I'm_ not the one that decided to walk around shirtless, like we live in some sort of nudist colony." He muttered, then winced as Magnus dapped at his finger. He let his breathe out in a hiss, trying not to yank his hand back. "Careful."

"I'm trying." Magnus insisted, "But you're not being very still." He clamped down tighter on Alec's wrist, then dabbed harder.

"Magnus! You're making it worse!" Alec said, looking down at the mess of blood of Magnus' pajama pants.

"Well stop squirming, then!" Magnus said, exasperated.

"Stop pinching! It hurts!" Alec retorted.

"It only hurts because you won't stop moving!" Magnus insisted. Alec narrowed his eyes.

"You're doing it on purpose!" He accused. Magnus sighed, then looked up at Alec, eyebrows drawn together.

"Alec, I'm trying to help. The stinging just means it's working." Alec frowned.

"But it hurts." Magnus blinked, his lashes casting long shadows against his angular cheekbones.

"Only because you're thinking about it."

"I can't stop."

"You just need a distraction."

"Like what?" Alec asked, wondering and fantasizing about whether or not Magnus would be willing to remove more of his clothing in order to provide a distraction. Magnus licked his lips, inching closer.

"Like this," He breathed, his voice husky and low. A shiver crawled up Alec's spine as he closed his eyes, the feel of Magnus hot breathe on his nose causing goose bumps to prickle up and down his arms. Magnus' lips brushed against his, soft, promising - and then they were gone. Alec swallowed back his disappointment, then reopened his eyes to find Magnus opening the box of band-aids.

"You tease." Alec accused. Magnus flicked his eyes to Alec's, and winked, one laughing green-gold eye trained on him all the while.

**This chapter was a monster. It really was. I rewrote it at least three times, and I still dislike it because, for some reason, I'm adept at creating problems, but terrible at resolving them. Oh well. I tried. **

**There are some bits I had pre-written and really wanted to put into this chapter, but couldn't because it just didn't flow right / make sense. So I'm irritated about that too.**

**Oh, and btw, the plot change I hinted at in the last chapter didn't up happening because I changed my mind, so…..yah**

**So review and let me know if you hated this chapter as much as I did. Or not. Hopefully not =)**

**review because this chap was pretty long**

**also review for happiness in the next chapter. If not, I'll bring Brandon back. I'm not kidding. I will. **

** But really, who thinks it hasn't been the last of Brandon? Anyone? *Hint hint* (please don't hate me ;)**


	12. Chapter 8 PLEASE DON'T HATE ME

Okay...so it's Sunday.

Unfortunately, though, I'm not going to be posting a real chapter today. And I know you're not supposed to post AN's as chapters, but I didn't know how else to announce it.

So I'm putting Playing Magnus on hold, possibly indefinitely. I might take the story down in a couple weeks as well, just so you know.

Why? It's just hard to find the time to write, and plus I really really hate how I played out the plot and the early climax and it's just...ugghh. I really dislike it, just as whole, and I don't want to keep writing something I dislike so much.

I might keep going in a couple months if I really get sudden malec feels...but other than that I think I'm just kind of done with this story. I know it's not finished but I'm just bored and irritated with it.

Please don't hate me :/

~ Olive

P.S. Thank you for everybody that reviewed and followed and just read the story, you guys are awesome


End file.
